Yeah, But I Came Back
by secretlife92
Summary: Things have calmed down since the defeat of Grace. Bonnie and Damon are happy now but she's hiding something from everyone that has dire consequences. When old friends turn up asking for her help, will the memories of her past reveal more secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Hello. This is part two to my other story "**_**You left us, Remember**_**." You should probably read it to understand this. I would highly recommend it. I'm putting the last scene where we were left with as a previously on type of thing to refresh everyone else's memory. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.**

**It is about a year and half later (so about 9 years since Bonnie had run away) Matt and Caroline are finally married, Stefan and Elena eloped, and Bonnie and Damon live together at her house. Just the basics you should know**.

**Here it finally is. The sequel to "**_**You left us, Remember?"**_

_Previously on You Left Us…Remember?_

"_Give me a few more seconds. I'm coming right behind you." Damon kissed her on the forehead and went into the manor._

_She stared at the sky one more time and breathed in the fresh air. Looking down at her charm bracelet she fiddled with it. This time when she looked up, you wouldn't have seen those beautiful green-brown orbs. You would have seen eyes as black as the night. She smiled a smile of victory when she walked into the house, blinking her eyes back to normal. The door closed and the witch made her way to the comfort of the Salvatore manor._

Chapter 1

"_Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And when you look long into an abyss, the abyss also looks into you."_

-**Friedrich Nietzsche**_**, Beyond Good and Evil**_

The sound of music surrounded Bonnie as she sat in the restaurant with Damon. Today had been her birthday and she was happy she was celebrating it with one of the people she loved most in the world. He had bought her to some Peruvian restaurant. She had fallen in love with the food a long time ago and it was a food she could eat on any occasion. But her favorite dish was the _Saltado de pollo_. It was a mixture of pieces of grilled chicken, fries, rice, onions, tomatoes and a wine like sauce. She placed a fork in her mouth and as she looked back up she saw Damon was just staring at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she said wiping around her mouth.

"No I just…" She couldn't help but grin as he continued to stare at her.

"Alright Damon. It's creepy when you look at me like that." She sheepishly looked down and then grabbed her wine that sat near to her.

"Is it wrong for me to love staring at my girlfriend?"

"No." They shared a smile as Damon grabbed her hands pulling her body close to his.

"I know we began our relationship with you hating me."

"And you hated me too. Don't be modest." She added.

"Initially I didn't hate you."

"Be serious"

"I didn't, I just liked to annoy you. Then after you came to kill me a few times the hate grew a little."

"You did deserve it." The smile on her face grew.

"I know." as did his smile as he answered, "Anyways, I have fallen completely in love with you and I want us to be together for as long as we can."

"And we can."

"But I want it to be official."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "What exactly are you asking me?"Pulling out a small black velvet box he opened it to show the diamond ring shining at the witch.

"Bonnie Bennett, Will you marry me?" Bonnie was filled with excitement. She was flabbergasted that he would even ask. But as soon as the feeling appeared it quickly left as she looked down at her wrist.

"I..." He waited patiently growing more concerned when she didn't answer, "I'm sorry Damon I can't." He took the engagement ring he held out and closed it placing it in his pocket. The table had been quiet for the next few minutes as Damon and Bonnie both were taking in the events that had just happened. She was about to speak when the waiter came to their table.

"How's everything?"

"We're actually done could you send over the check." Damon said moving towards his wallet.

"Absolutely sir."

"Thank you" As the waiter walked away Bonnie could see that Damon was hurt at the fact that she had turned down his proposal. She leaned forward to try and grab his hand but he moved away completely. "Damon?" she asked.

"Bonnie?" he retorted.

"I just …"

"You gave me your answer, don't worry about it." Once the words left his mouth the waiter appeared with the check and Damon paid for it as he stood up and walked over to help her put her jacket on.

The car ride was silent and Bonnie didn't like that. "Damon, can we talk about this?"

"Not right now. I just…not right now." She accepted this and as they pulled up to their house. They had moved in with each other a few weeks after the Klaus fiasco. And she really did think of it as their home and not just hers.

Parking in the driveway he got out of the car and went to open the door for Bonnie. She walked out and to the door before she stopped and turned to face him. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Bonnie let's just enjoy the rest of your birthday." He moved from in front of her to unlock the door. She walked in and threw her purse on the table.

"SURPRISE!" The sound of her friend's voices surprised her as she jumped unexpectedly.

Elena came rushing to her friend, giving her a big hug. "Happy Birthday Bonnie." The witch hugged her friend as she took in her surroundings.

"Do you like it?" Caroline asked coming up to stand next to her two best friends.

"It amazing."

"Good because we spent so much time on this." Caroline continued.

"You know because it's the first birthday party you've had here since you left." Elena finished. Bonnie just laughed.

"It's great." Bonnie looked up to Damon and saw his face. He was putting on a fake smile and she knew it was because he didn't want to have that conversation in front of their friends.

"Are the two of you alright?" Stefan asked standing next to Matt.

"Yeah." Bonnie answered.

"Are you sure because it looks like something is wrong?"

"We're fine" Damon said finally speaking, "I'm going to get a drink." Bonnie watched as he and Stefan left, leaving her standing there with her friends. For right now she would let him mingle but once this was over she would make sure that the two would talk about it later when no one else was here.

"Alright then come in and let the birthday party began." Matt said pulling Bonnie from Caroline and to the crowd.

Bonnie had been sitting in her living room enjoying the party. She had an interesting conversation with Jenna and Alaric, shared drinks with Anna and Jeremy, and enjoyed a moment of comfort with Tyler. She knew that Damon had been avoiding her so that they wouldn't have an argument in front of their friends but she wanted to see him and be near him right now to make the night even more memorable.

"Bonnie, I know that it isn't the best party but Elena and Caroline did put a lot of work into it." Matt said taking a seat next to his friend.

"It's all nice but I just can't be excited right now."

"Why because you and Damon are fighting?"

"We're not fighting. We're disagreeing."

"I knew you two were fighting…disagreeing about something."

"I just want to talk to him." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well how about you go in the kitchen and talk to him."

"He's not going to want to talk right now." Matt was silent. He was use to the two fighting; hell they fought and made up like crazy. He hadn't seen it work with many other couples but it worked for Damon and Bonnie.

"I'm not really worried about the fight. You two fight and argue all the time. It'll get better." Bonnie just smiled at her friend, that's all she wanted to hear right now.

"Thanks."

"Remember it's what I'm here for." She made eye contact with Stefan and Caroline who were sharing a conversation, when Elena appeared with a box in her hand.

"It's time for gifts." The brunette said happily as the room grew quiet and the small group crowded around her. Bonnie looked up to see Damon standing nearby and it put a faint smile on her face.

"Alright the birthday girl is about to open presents." Caroline sat Bonnie in the middle of Elena and herself.

"Alright the first present is from Stefan and Elena." Elena handed her the medium sized box.

"Stefan and I thought this would be the perfect gift for you. Seeing how you couldn't find it in stores." Bonnie smiled as she opened the box and once she realized what was inside her smile grew wider.

"I can't believe you remembered." She said reaching in and taking the dress out.

"Yeah but I couldn't find it anywhere. Stefan is the one who found it." She turned to her best friend's husband and smiled.

"Thank you Stef."

"No problem Bonnie. I hope you like it because it took me forever to find. I had to order it from Paris." She laughed. Stefan had a gift at finding things that couldn't be found or someone was having trouble finding. He had found a 1967 Chevy Impala which happened to be Matt's favorite car and both he and Elena had given it to him for his birthday. Then he had given Tyler a rare artifact dealing with werewolves for his house warming. The man was good at it and she was happy he used the power to make people happy.

"I love it."

"Great now that they went here's the gift from me and Matt." The blonde eagerly put her box in front of Bonnie.

Opening the box she laughed. "Caroline what is this?"

"I told you she wouldn't know what it was?" Caroline said to Matt, "It was Matt's idea."

"She said she wanted it."

"What exactly did I say I wanted?" her eyebrow arched showing her confusion.

"It's a good luck charm. I tried to find something different then the same old rabbit's foot or four leaf clover ones." Bonnie flipped the small ornament around it was an irregular shape and she wasn't sure whether it was made of rock or bone. It was about the size of her thumb.

"What do I do with it?"

"Put it on your key chain or something." Everyone was now staring at Matt with a smile on their faces, shaking their heads.

"I'm sorry Bonnie." Caroline's smile faltered as she looked at her husband displeased. "Tomorrow we can go shopping for your real gift."

"It fine Care. I love it." Matt grinned as he was happy Bonnie liked it. He had actually put a lot of work into it trying to find a different type of good luck charm.

"Really?" She said with a disgusted face.

"Yes." She had received a huge empty book from Jer and Anna. They told her, privately, it was so she could have a new grimoire when needed. She did need the space because her other one was getting filled up quickly now-a-days. Alaric and Jenna had gotten her a bunch of stuff dealing with the history of Salem witches and her ancestors of Mystic Falls. She had loved all the gifts she had received.

"Alright the last gift of the night is from Tyler." Caroline said moving out the way so he could hand it to her. "Wait Damon do you have anything for her?"

"I already gave her my gift." He said standing up against the door.

"What was it? Did you like it?"

Bonnie stared at Damon who had answered for her. "Let's just say we have to go shopping for another one."

"Oh well. Okay here's mine." Tyler handed the present to her and she opened the box and couldn't help but to be genuinely surprised by the gift.

"Tyler this is beautiful."

"What is it?" Caroline said. Bonnie took the small piece of jewelry out of the box and she couldn't help but fall in love with it. Inside was what looked like a small crystal.

"It's a diamond. Polished and cut of course." Examining the charm she noticed the gold sphere the diamond was held inside, along with the gold chain.

"Why didn't we think about giving her jewelry?" She said to Matt, admiring the fine piece.

"What made you get this?"

"I don't know. I hoped you would like it though. I figured you and the diamond are one in the same, strong and hard to break. You know in the line of work you do."

"Ty it really is amazing."

"I thought you would like it." She turned to him and asked could he put it on. Around her neck everyone told her how beautiful it looked on her.

"It even goes with you charm bracelet." Elena said holding her wrist up.

"I've always wanted to know where you got that bracelet from it's so pretty." Caroline said looking at each charm.

"I got if from my mom." She said and they had left it at that. "Anyways thanks for all the gifts it was amazing and I loved spending time with all you guys."

"It's always a pleasure." Alaric said grabbing Jenna's hand, "But it's getting late and I have to get ready for work tomorrow."

"Alright well thank you for coming." She got up to hug both Jenna and Alaric.

"Well if they're going it's about time for us to go." Anna said coming to hug the witch. "Happy Birthday." She watched as everyone began making their way out.

Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Matt, and Tyler were the lasts to leave as they helped her to clean. "Thank you all for everything. The party and gifts."

"It's obvious who gave you the best one."Caroline said her eyes averting to Tyler.

"All of my gifts were wonderful."

"Besides I think Bonnie hasn't gotten all her 'gifts' for the night. I'm sure Damon will give Bonnie the best gift ever." Tyler said winking and getting a laugh from everyone.

"Well let's get out of here so they can get to it." Care said pulling Matt out.

"Bye." She said waving to her friends as they pulled away. She shut the door and went to look for Damon. She found him in their bedroom sitting at the desk.

"The party was fun." She looked to him as she took off her shoes.

"I hope you enjoyed it." He said still not looking at her.

"Damon please talk to me I don't want to go to sleep with you mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Well what is it?"

"I don't understand. Is there something wrong with the fact that I proposed to you or that I want to marry you?"

"No, it's just I don't see why we need to get married. It doesn't have to be official we can just have each other."

"But I want to show the world that you are mine."

"I know I'm yours and you know that I'm yours. I don't see what difference it's going to make if I have a ring on my finger."

"I don't understand why this is such a big deal."

"It's not. I just don't need a ring to prove that I love you."

"Bonnie what is this really about?"

"What?" she moved from in front of him to stand in the mirror.

"It's not about the ring is it?" he stood behind her moving her hair to one said. The witch talked to him as she looked down.

"All of my family never had successful marriages. My mom left my dad, my granddad left my Grams. Most of my family are separated, divorced, or widowed. I just don't think marriage is my thing."

"But I'm never going to leave you Bonnie. You should know that by now."

"But what if something happens to you or what if you get tired of me?"

"Bonnie were both supernatural's anything can happen to us at any point of time for the rest of our lives. And I can never get tired of you."

"I know, I guess some times I just think that you will." He kissed her neck and mumbled in her ear.

"Bonnie, don't ever feel like that around me." She nodded and accepted that Damon was just as wonderful as he could be. He looked at the necklace that the dog had given his girl.

"It's pretty isn't it?"

"Just like the woman wearing it. Now how about we take that off, so I can give you your other birthday present." She smiled as he took it off and placed it with her other jewelry.

He stopped before Bonnie could kiss him back, it made her mad. "I'm sorry, that I ruined your birthday." He told her staring deep into her brown-green eyes.

"Well think about it like this. We get to make up now." She said finally kissing the man back. She ran her hands through his hair as he lifted her up and laid her on the bed.

"I love you." He said leaving a trail of kissed along her body.

"I love you too."

Bonnie looked over to her side to see Damon facing her. It was 1:47 a.m. when she looked over to the clock. She was late and she knew that her boss was going to be upset. She'd just use her charm and wits and get back on his good side. Something she did often, that made her one of his favorites. She went in the bathroom and found one of the outfits she had hidden under the sink. She looked out back into the room one more time before she went down the stairs and out the door.

She use to take the car with her, doing her late night escapades but after Damon had caught her one night she decided not to use it and instead used her magic to teleport her to the meeting spot.

Walking into the abandoned apartment complex, she saw Big Bill standing guard. He was a demon and one of the best guards she had known and on some level he was a friend. "Hey Bill, how's it going?"

"Haven't seen you in a few days. Thought you were done with us."

"Naw, I just have other things I do."

"Right your secret day life that none of us know about." _For good reason_ she thought, _if they found out what I did when I wasn't_ _hanging with them. Let's just say it would be bad._

"How about I make up my absence and we could go for drinks one night."

"I'm holding you accountable for that." She was about to step into the man's office when Big Bill held her back.

"He's seeing someone right now. A new guy."

"What does he need a new guy for? I'm not enough?"

"He's trying to expand his business." She knew that he usually had a few clients but his dream had always been to grow and have it inflate over the whole east coast. Something she didn't have a problem helping with.

"Of course. You know how long he'll be." She asked looking at her watch. She wanted to make sure she wouldn't be here all night. Before Bill could answer, the door opened.

"Thank you." The man said coming out and closing the door behind him. Bonnie could hear him in the office as he told the creature leaving to do well or Bill would be taking care of him. Bonnie couldn't help but grin as she saw the fear in the young boys' eyes.

"Bonnie, meet your new partner?"

"What?" she looked up to Bill to see he was smiling now.

"He knows that I don't work with other people."

"Well tonight you're working with me." She looked the boy up and down he wasn't that strong and she didn't even feel a real power coming from him. What the h_ell_, she thought.

"The boss thinks that you can teach me something." He rolled his eyes at the girl. He must have thought she was weak compared to him.

"I can teach you a lot, but I'll be damned if I work with an amateur." She saw Bill as if he was communicating with someone, most likely the boss.

"Can I speak to him?" She said moving the rookie out the way.

"He has a meeting with another one of his clients, but he said that if you don't do this you don't get what you need from him." She thought for a minute before she sighed and looked over to the boy one more time.

"What's your name kid?"

"Alan."

"I'm Bonnie."

"So Bon what are we going to do tonight."

"Listen here new guy; let's get a few things straight. First, you talk to me like I'm your equal not like your better than me; Second, if I think you are about to get me killed I will kill you before Bill here can get the chance; Third, one thing you cannot do EVER is call me Bon because we're not friends."

"Alright." He paused, waiting for her to tell him what to do.

"Did he give you anything? A name, a place, an item?" she watched as he patted his pocket checking for anything. When Bill finally pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here." She took the paper out and read it:

Joe Pitt, lower level demon. Hangs out at a nightclub called _**Crossroads.**_

Gave you something easy for the Boy. He's kind of annoying. Have fun.

S.N.

"Did he say anything else?" she asked going over the note again. The guard at the door answered for her as the boy looked on.

"Apparently he has been stealing things from upper level demons that he shouldn't have been and stole from the wrong one this time. The client says there's a few thousand for his head." Bill had finished up and Bonnie knew exactly what he was asking for.

"So what are we going to do to him? Kidnap him and bring him and bring him to the boss" Bonnie laughed as she folded the paper up and put it in her pocket. The boy really didn't have any idea what he just signed up for.

"We're going to do something more than that." She glanced back to Bill who was taking delight in this conversation as was she. "We're going to kill him." The boy nodded in understanding as he followed the witch towards tonight's target. "And bring back his head."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Thank you to Everyone who faved and alerted for this story. I really appreciate you taking the time to read this story. Also thank you Lula6791, Toni Michelle, babyshan211, BlackCherry18, and Pretty Lil Vampire for the reviews. I already have a plan of how I want the story to go and hopefully you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 2**

"_Sometimes escaping into my mind is the only way to keep sanity because the rest are all mad."_

_Jerrell McGirt_

The sunlight shone through the window as Bonnie opened her eyes. As they adjusted to the light she turned her head to the spot where Damon laid, body still facing towards her. She was about to place her hands on his face when her alarm went off.

"Bonnie." Damon grunted. She laughed; he didn't really like getting up in the morning. She leaned over and turned it off.

"Sorry." Hopping out the bed, she had to get ready for work. Of course it wasn't her dream job but the job at Matt's store wasn't all that bad either. She got to sit behind a cash register all day. It was normal though so she appreciated it anyway.

As the water hit her skin, Bonnie felt relaxed. Today was going to be another day as usual. Work with Matt, Lunch with Elena and Caroline, and visit Tyler at the office to help out with some papers. They had also fallen in love with Jersey Shore and decided to watch the show when they were supposed to be filing papers. It was more fun that way.

Her life seemed as though it should bore her, but she was glad to have a somewhat normal one. Well as normal as it could get for a witch living in a highly supernatural town. Turning the water off, she got out wrapping the towel around her. She went back into her room and Damon was still knocked out.

"You know you have to get eventually?"

"But not anytime soon." She laughed and dressed herself. Today was casual Friday so they could wear a pair of jeans and some type of Jersey from a sport. Today David Beckham was the lucky winner. Throwing on the jersey, the sound of Damon's cell phone rang.

"Damon. Your phone is ringing." She moved to his side of the bed to pick it up.

"They can call back later." he mumbled his head under the pillow.

"It's Alaric." She watched as he grunted and took the pillow from off his head.

"He'll call back." Damon answered.

She just laughed as she answered the cell, "Hi Ric."

"Hey Bonnie, Is Damon near you?"

"Yeah but he's sleep."

"Tell him he needs to get his ass up." Alaric said raising his voice. She laughed as she looked over to Damon.

"I know you heard that. Here he is Ric. I'll talk to you later." She said finishing her conversation with Alaric."Talk to you later sweetie." As she handed Damon his phone he gave her a quick smirk before she blew a kiss back his way.

She left them to their conversation as she walked into the kitchen, placing the bread in the toaster and pouring a glass of orange juice. She was grabbing her keys and heading out the door when she saw Damon coming down the stairs.

"I thought it was too early for you to get up."

"Alaric reminded me that we have business to take care of."

"The demon thing."

"Yeah he found something and thinks he might've found someone who works for the creature we are looking for."

"Alright we'll I'll see you later. Be careful"

"You know me. Always Careful." He smiled at her placing a kiss on her lips.

"Yeah I do know you. I'll call Alaric and make sure he keeps a close eye on you."

"Bye Bonnie." He said leading the witch out of the house. As the two got in there vehicles and drove opposite ways.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat in the empty store. She knew most of the customers didn't come until after school let out. So she quietly read her magazine until the bell at the front door rang. She looked up to see Matt approaching her.<p>

"Good Morning." He said coffee in hand.

"Morning Boss. What are you doing here so early?"

"Tony called in sick so I'm taking his place."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh he's fine. I saw him at the Grille last night he might just have a hangover."

"What?" She asked as if the two were gossiping.

"He doesn't know I saw him."

"So what are you going to do about him?"

"I'll talk to him about that tomorrow." Bonnie placed her elbow on the table and her fist under her chin.

"Sounds like it's going to be fun."

"If that's what you want to call it. I'll be in the back if you need me."

"Okay."

Most of the morning was spent with the two talking, rearranging the display, and other task that were part of taking care of a business.

When she had a minute to herself her mind slipped to last night and how smoothly everything had gone. The boy Alan could be useful and just as good as her with more practice. It took a little more time than she thought and she had returned home an hour and a half before her alarmed rang. She was tired but she usually made up for sleep by taking naps during her breaks. She was about to continue thinking about the night when she heard Matt's voice.

"Bon, it's almost lunch time. What do you have planned?"

"I'm going to dinner with your wife and Elena. I'm about to leave want to join us."

"Naw, I'm having lunch with Ty."

"Oh tell him I said hi and to get ready for our show later." As Bonnie left, Matt followed behind her locking up for their lunch break with a sign that said be back in an hour. She had walked over to the Grill and found them a booth.

Bonnie had ordered the drinks when she saw her blonde friend "Hey Caroline where's Elena? Is she running a little late?"

"Elena got a call from Stefan so it's just going to be us two." Bonnie was about to order when her phone rang. "Let me guess, that's Damon."

"Uh yeah, you know they've been working on finding that demon that came through town last month when two teenagers went missing."

"That's right you guys haven't found them yet."

"No" Bonnie grabbed her bag and got up to leave. "Caroline I'll see you later."

Bonnie entered the Salvatore Mansion to see Jeremy and Anna standing over something.

"Hey Bonnie." Anna said as she went around the table to stand on the other side. Bonnie didn't know what it was but lately the vamp had been given her a look. She couldn't explain it but she felt like the vampire was suspicious about her and today it just seemed worst. Though Anna seemed to hide that fact pretty well and Bonnie figured why not do the same as well.

"Hey you guys. I got a text from Damon. He told me it was an emergency so I came over as soon as I could."

"Damon, Alaric, and Stefan found a vampire that they think work with the demon. They are bringing him in now."

"Where's Elena?"

"She's downstairs in the cell getting everything ready."

"Alright. Wait isn't it daytime?"

"Yeah but guess what? This vamp has a ring."

"Why is that good?" Jeremy asked not sure what she meant.

"It's just interesting." Anna said moving to stand next to Elena, who had just made her way to them a few seconds ago.

Bonnie crossed her arms as she sat back on the couch. Anna sure did get happy about some pretty useless stuff, she thought. The sound of someone busting threw the door made all four position for a fight.

"It's just Alaric and Stefan." Anna said relaxing.

"Yeah. Sorry about all that this dude won't relax." Stefan was holding on to him as Alaric kept the gun pointed to his heart.

"Maybe because he knows we are about to kill him." Jeremy said moving toward the men.

"Take him down stairs." Bonnie had heard Damon say coming in behind his brother.

"What do you guys need me for? It looks like you have everything covered?" she was staring at Damon who had been focusing on the vampire they had just bought in.

"We need you to go down there and see if you can see anything in his head. Anything that can lead to his accomplices or the Demon."

"That's it."

"Yup." Bonnie made her way down into the cellar and met Stefan and Alaric tying the body down.

"Alright Bonnie if you need us." Stefan began.

"I know." She said nodding her head. The two left her down there as she took in the male. They had covered up his head and she had no idea why. She moved toward him when she heard him speak.

"Bonnie is that you?" Her eyes grew as she moved closer to the male taking the bag off.

"Stanley!" After the shock subsided she began asking questions, "How the hell did they find you?"

"I don't know. I was working on that stuff for you and then they just busted in."

"They couldn't have busted in, I protected your apartment."

"I was going outside to the other place."

"Where was Bill?"

"They killed him." _Damn_ Bonnie thought _this is not good_.

"Oh my god I have to get you out of here. They think you have something to do with this demon we're looking for."

"They might be right. I may have worked with him or had him killed."

"Yeah but interrogating you can also lead to me. Plus you aren't who we're looking for anyway. Where's your ring?"

"The haggard one took it and put it over there." Bonnie turned to the small table and picked the ring up.

"Put this on." He tried handing it to him but she saw he was too weak. She held up his hand and placed it on his finger. "Do you know of any other witch who can take care of you because I can't right now?"

"You know you're the only witch I work with. Besides you, I deal with Demons, vampires and other supernatural creatures. And I know for sure they won't help me."

Bonnie groaned thinking about what the hell to do. She couldn't just walk up stairs and say that he didn't do anything wrong so can we let him go. He's the vampire that I assassinate for and has saved my life. She didn't want her friends asking questions that she couldn't answer, nor wanted to.

"You're not lying to me are you?" She asked making sure before she let him go.

"No, Bonnie. I usually don't deal with witches but I made an exception for you because I see something dark in you that I like." She didn't have time for this. She had to get him out of here before her shit started hitting the fan.

She went to the door and looked out to see if anyone was approaching. "Tell me if you hear anyone coming?"

"No they're all talking about ways to get information out of me."

"That sounds about right." Untying the rope she spoke again, "I'm going to let you go."

"Thank you. But I'm not strong enough to get out of here by myself."

"I know. Here." Bonnie held out her wrist and pulled her sleeve up. "Bite closer to the forearm."

"Why don't you just tell your friends that I don't have anything to do with this?"

"I can't."

"Why? " He paused, waiting for an answer but then one came to him. "They don't know about your extracurricular activities do they?"

"No."

"Just like we didn't know about your day life of being a hero?"

"Yes and I'm sorry you have to find out like this but I don't want them to know what I do at night."

"You're scared there going to hate you." She didn't want to talk about this. She just wanted him to go before something bad happened to him. She shouldn't care but he had saved her life once, so she did owe him. "Fine, as long as you have my back I have yours, but when I get out of here we have some things we need to discuss."

Bonnie nodded her head and moved over so the vamp could bite into her arm and suck the blood out. When he was all finished she rolled her sleeve down and looked at him. "Okay here's the plan."

**A/N:**** Okay its not much but I'm trying to build the story/plot. Things will be getting a little more action packed next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_As the hunter is hunted down, she slays her enemies on sacred ground."_

_-Boadicea_

Anna had been listening to the group when she saw Bonnie walk back up into the room. She didn't know why but lately she had been a bit suspicious of the witch. She didn't know what exactly it was but she didn't trust her completely. Bonnie had came to stand next to Anna as Damon continued to talk. "What's he talking about?"

"We have no idea?" Jeremy said walking to stand behind the two girls. "Alright Bonnie's back so can we get back to business."

"Did you find anything Bon?" Anna watched the witch stutter for a minute before she answered.

"Uhh, no. I have to go back later and try again."

"What's wrong?" Damon asked concerned.

"Nothing he's just locked down like a vault."

"Alright well. Until then I guess we just have to wait." Alaric said. "Jeremy could you help me with some of the stuff from my car."

"Sure."

"Stefan, come on. Maybe there something in the library that will help Bonnie get in his head." She watched as Stefan and Elena made their way upstairs.

"I need something to drink. You want anything." Anna shook her head no and Bonnie answered.

"Yeah a coke would be good." As Damon disappeared into the kitchen, only Anna and Bonnie were left.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie had asked.

"I'm going to make sure he's tied up tight."

"I don't think you need to do that. I mean he was okay when I left." Raising an eyebrow she looked at the witch then turned around. She felt her fangs start to protrude and touched her face to feel the veins. There was blood nearby. She spun around to face Bonnie, who was the only other person in the room.

"Are you okay?" The witch asked looking at her face.

"I smell blood. Are you bleeding?" She watched as the brown-green eyed girl checked both arms.

"Oh it looks like I am." Anna controlled herself and walked over to her. She could see the stain soak through her shirt but Bonnie never rolled up her sleeve.

"Do you need a band aid?"

"No it's just a little scratch."

"That's a lot of blood for a little scratch."

"I'll be fine." Anna shrugged her shoulders and went back down into the basement.

"You know what I could use a band aide." Bonnie said and Anna stopped.

"Are you sure? I thought you just said you'd be fine."

"I will be but a band aid would help."

"Alright I'll get you one." Bonnie waited for Anna to turn around and go upstairs to get one but she was still making her way downstairs.

"Where are you going? The band aids are up stairs?"

"Damon and Stefan keep some down stairs too, I'll just grab you one."Anna answered not even turning around to face Bonnie.

"Anna." Bonnie looked pleading and the vampire's eyes grew in confusion as she ignored the witch and continued making her way down. Anna disappeared down into the cellar. When something grabbed her and threw her back up the stairs and into a wall. As quickly as she had fell she was back up and taken in what had just happened. The vamp that was supposed to be locked up was standing in front of her with a wicked smile on his face. She turned to see Bonnie across the room as Damon came out of the kitchen and stood beside her.

"What the hell?" He said speeding towards the man who just as easily grabbed him and threw him. Anna then saw Stefan appear at the bottom of the steps with Elena coming behind him a few seconds later.

Bonnie and Elena rushed to Anna, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Talk about that later. We need to get him tied back up." Elena agreed as she reached for something wooden. Anna was the oldest vampire; the one they had caught was only a few years younger than her, so she was surprised when he had tossed her aside like a beach ball.

They were all being taken out by this one vampire Damon, Stefan, and Anna. They couldn't seem to get close enough to grab him as he was throwing them everywhere. She was standing up against the wall again when she saw Bonnie still standing in the same spot but now Alaric and Jeremy were next to her. She was talking to them as they rushed over to help everyone else.

Stefan and Damon went for him at the same time but he had leaped out the way. "Bonnie?" At the sound of her name Bonnie finally did something. Even though it was as simple as knocking him down she had missed and knocked Stefan and Anna down. Anna had thought that was odd because she had never done it before. Finally Alaric had gotten a vervain filled tranquilizer. It didn't really do that much but it slowed him down so that they could finally catch him.

Damon had taken him and sat him in the chair and placed another vervain shot in his arm. "What the hell was that?" he finally asked.

"I have no idea I was going to make sure he was tightened up and see if I could get him to say anything and then the next thing I know I'm being hurled into the wall."

"How'd he get out?" Alaric asked coming to assist Damon with the Vamp. The sound of him choking alerted everyone.

"How about we ask him?" He slapped the man once more to awaken him out of his stupor. He shook to get out of the chair.

"He seems stronger than the last time we bought him in." Stefan said looking to his brother.

"How'd you get out of the room?"

"Like I'm going to tell you?"

"It would be smart of you to do that?" Alaric said standing by the brothers.

"If you put me in there again I'm going to get out."

"You think so." The man just smiled at Damon who smirked back.

"Alright then how about this we ask you some questions and if you cooperate we will let you go." Stefan mentioned trying to get him to cooperate.

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

"You're not." Damon said getting another grin from Stan.

"Then I'm not talking." He looked around at all of the people that had been working together to hold him when his eyes landed on Bonnie's. Anna didn't know what was happening but it looked like the two were having a conversation. She then finally saw Bonnie move from the area of the room she had been standing in and towards the group.

"How about I give you my word?" Bonnie said getting a WTF look from Damon. "He doesn't trust you so why don't I just ask him."

"Why should he trust you?" Anna said getting looks from everyone that said they agreed.

"I have a feeling Stan will work with me."

"Fine, ask him the damn questions." Damon said taking a seat.

"What exactly do you do?"

"I'm a procurer, meaning I get things for creatures or tell them where to find it. Sometimes I even do small jobs for customers."

"Have you ever procured a human from this town?"

"Maybe…No. But I may have told someone about a human from this town."

"I know that vampire procurers like you usually have workers and clientele." Anna added in her own knowledge of the job.

"Nope now-a-days I work for anybody who has the money to pay me."

"So all of them bring you money so that you'll go get or do what they ask of you?"

"Precisely. Though some of them bring me jewelry, rare artifact, money, or anything else I can trade in for money." Alaric crossed his arms over his chest as he asked the next question.

"How many workers do you have and how many do you communicate with often?"

"About 6 workers but I only talk to 4 most of the time."

"And how many have you seen in the last week or two?"

"Four." Bonnie looked at Stan trying to figure out where this conversation was headed. She wasn't expecting anybody to ask him these types of questions. Hell she wasn't expecting him to get caught.

"Why does that matter?" she asked.

"Well Alaric found out that the demon we were looking for was already killed. He found his body behind some club named _Crossroads."_

"Well not his entire body. His head was missing." Bonnie's heart was about to start pumping ridiculously fast but she controlled it. They weren't really getting anywhere. They could never find out she did it.

"What is Crossroads?" Elena asked. Stefan moved over to his brother and answered the question for her.

"A bunch of supernatural creatures hang there. It's about 15 miles away." Bonnie could feel her heart drop, so she tried her best to continue keeping it steady. "We asked some questions and it lead back to him. We asked around and it seems one of his workers took him out."

"That's good right." Bonnie said. "I mean we were going to kill him anyway. So we don't need him anymore we can let him go."

"Not exactly. I was talking to Anna and she told me something about his kind." Alaric said facing the girl who then began to speak.

"They usually put off this image of them being respectable creatures who will work for anything but that's not what they are." _Awwww shit_, Bonnie thought. "Procurers are like a gang or the mob with their own sections and turfs. Underneath all that is a different operation, they hire demons to kill whomever they need dead."

"Which can be humans sometimes." Jeremy finished for her.

"I haven't hired a demon to kill any human."

"So in your entire career as a procurer, you've never had a human killed?" It was silence as they waited for him to answer. They knew that his answer was no.

"Not innocent ones. They deserved to die." Stan said from his chair.

"Doesn't matter, humans are humans. So like I was saying when they get into fights it's mostly because they are trying to expand their business. Which then creates gang like wars." Anna finished facing the vamp in the chair. "If we take out his operation and demolish it before it gets started we can save a lot of lives. That means killing everyone who works for him because before you know it this town will be full of supernatural's ready to kill any and everything."

This plan to get him out of here was spinning out of control, quickly. Bonnie was trying to think of a Plan B this whole time after her Plan A failed so miserably. Her friends knew so much and it was screwing with her thoughts. She had to get it back on track. "What if the people that work for him aren't evil?" She asked.

"Let's see what type of workers he has shall we. Alright give me the information of all five." Stan looked to Bonnie who still seemed to be cool under the pressure.

"I have a contract with my workers."

"Do you want to die quickly or slowly?" Damon whispered now moving towards him.

"Some of them are my friends and I care about them."

"We can torture you until you tell us?" Anna knew this was going to turn ugly any minute now.

"Just tell them what they need to know?" the voice of the witch said.

"Would you like names?" He asked.

"Yes." Damon said.

"We don't need names we could find them on our own." Bonnie said.

"It would be easier if we had names." Anna alleged and she knew everyone had agreed with her.

"Fine." Bonnie said and Anna had to admit Bonnie's behavior was growing more suspicious every time she opened her mouth.

"Okay, but these workers of mine are pretty powerful. That being one of the reasons I hired them in the first place. I would actually rather have you kill me then one of them." He said and Anna realized he had, again, glanced over to Bonnie who was staring intently back at him.

"Just come on" Jeremy said getting tired of the man stalling.

"Balthazar."

"I've heard of him before." Stefan says "Isn't he one of the most powerful demons in the underworld."

"Yup."

"Doesn't he eat human hearts?" Jeremy spoke surprising most with his knowledge.

"That's what I pay him with. You know none of my employees actually get paid money. I get the money from the person who hired me and they get whatever they need, which is usually sick and twisted things but only the best for workers of mine."

"Sick bastard." Stan laughed as the others listened on.

"Next!"

"The next is a vampire about 500 years old. Her names Liz."

"Do you pay her with human bodies?"

"Yeah but she has a certain taste. Some people like men, others women, some teens, others Senior citizens. But Liz she loves the taste of Babies."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Elena said sitting down as Stefan rubbed her back."

"The worlds a pretty terrible place, sweetie if you didn't already know."

"Just finish the rest of the names."

"There's Big Bill, he's a demon and his request is actually quite normal. He gets paid in liquor, anything he asks for really Hennessey, Vodka, Bourbon, Gin, Jack Daniels, Scotch, and plenty of others. He's more like my bodyguard. I don't send him out."

"Sounds like my kind of guy." Alaric said looking at Damon who couldn't help but agree.

"He's with me 24/7. Well not anymore seeing as though you killed him." Damon gave him a smirk. "The next one I've been working with her for about 10 years."

"What does she want?"

"She's a demon as well."

"What's her name?"

"She never gave me one."

"So you have been working with her for ten years and don't know what her name is?" Stefan asked because to him that didn't make any sense.

"I don't ask question, as long as she gets the job done then I'm okay. If I needed to know her name I would know it."

"To me it sounds like a lot of evil people work for you." The soft voice of Elena's was finally heard as she moved to off the couch.

"I guess you can say that." Once again Anna didn't like the feeling she was getting from this guy.

"She just wanted…" Alaric asked again waiting for him to finish.

"Witches. Ones who don't know they are witches and preferably were missing parental figures in their lives. Though she doesn't kill them, she sort of befriends them. It's weird but like I said I don't ask questions."

"Alright he's not giving us anything."

"What do you mean? This stuff is gold." Jeremy looked at Damon.

"Well it sounds like we're done here." Damon was moving to pierce the stake through the vamps heart when he heard a scream.

"No!" Bonnie had said a little to alert. "Damon we promised him we weren't going to kill him."

"I didn't." Bonnie stopped because she knew fighting this anymore would make her friends even more wary of what was actually going on.

"So you're just going to let me die even after I did everything you asked me. There's still one more client left that you might need to know."

"I'm pretty sure we can find the last one by ourselves."

"Let's hear the last one." Bonnie pleaded. Her plan had gone to shit but she still had a trick up her sleeve.

"Okay."

"The fifth client is a servant of nature."

"I thought procures, especially vampire ones, didn't like to work with witches or warlocks." Anna spoke causing Bonnie to glance at her.

"We don't most of them are judgmental and self righteous but it's something about this one that I like."

"What do you pay them with?"

"Stuff."

"Okay I'm done with him." Damon began. "Let's just get rid of him and find the workers by ourselves"

"Because it would take longer. Be patient Damon." The younger Salvatore tried to calm his brother.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell us?"

"No?"

"Okay now you can kill him." Bonnie was about to pull out her hair, but she couldn't lose her control now. She could tell that Stan actually thought he was about to die.

"Wait." Damon stopped, annoyed that he wouldn't just let him stake him. "What if I can give you something else?"

"Like what?"

"Personal information about this person."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"You might be surprised at what this info will do to you? I mean you do have to do the research before you go off and kill them. They are human after all." Bonnie had perked up and it hadn't gone unnoticed. She didn't know what exactly was happening but she had a feeling the witch was to blame for it.

"They actually do some sick things and are closer to you than you think…" When those words came out everyone looked around.

"We don't know her. She's no friend of ours." Bonnie hurried to say.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Elena asked Bonnie who had caught herself.

"I...I saw her in his head." She lied.

"Yeah Bon." Stanley had said "What did she look like in my head? Was she..." Bonnie couldn't help it he wasn't going along with the plan. She knew he must have stopped because he thought she was about to let him die but she wasn't. So now it's better him dead then opening a can of worms she didn't want opened.

The fury in her over boiling she couldn't help it when her eyes began to turn the black color and the wrath that she was about to release could be seen in those orbs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I wasn't going to tell them anything." Stan had said fear growing in his own eyes. He looked to Damon who had watched bewildered at what was going on.

"Who is he talking to?" Stefan said. No one had moved their eyesight off of the man and Bonnie was grateful for that.

"I don't know but he looks scared as hell." Damon answered his brother.

She was angry now. He was going to betray her right in front of her face. After everything she did for him, she was helping him escape for Christ sake. Obviously she wasn't going to let him die but he was revealing things about her and now she was pissed. Then he wouldn't shut up, his pleas only grew louder. "Shut up." She said sending him flying against the wall and out of the chair with a swift of her hand.

He got up wiping his clothes off. He attempted to make a run for it but his body stopped in place. She made the inside of his body boil as she stared at him. Bent over in pain he collapsed.

"Bonnie!" Damon finally said as he stood with the rest of the shocked group. She looked over to him her guard down for a second and the next thing she knew Stanley held his hands around her throat. Squeezing as tightly as possible. Out the corner of his eye he saw the one she called Damon coming towards him, "Move and I'll rip her head right off her shoulders." He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry about this. I can't have you killing me and sending back to the complex, can I?" Inside Bonnie couldn't help but laugh because that's exactly how she felt right now. Sending him to a complex reality, like hell. But then thinking about it she figured out what he was saying.

"Just let her go." Elena said the worry on her face showing.

"We'll let you live." Stefan said making sure nothing was going to happen to her.

"It seems like I'm already going to live you should be worried about her." Bonnie's eyes moved to Alaric she could see he was looking for a clear shot.

"Shoot him." She screamed.

"Bonnie we don't have a clear shot."

"I don't care." She said and waited for her friends to shoot but they wouldn't.

"You wouldn't want your friends to kill me before they find out the truth now would you." She used her power and forced Jeremy, Alaric, and Elena to pull the trigger and the wood went flying towards her. Damon had sped and grabbed her out of the way.

She turned back to see Stefan rushing to stake Stan but she beat him to it and made his body grow in flames. She could hear his screams as the fire exploded and went out taken his body with it.

"Bonnie are you okay?" Elena asked running by her side. "I didn't pull the trigger I don't know how the hell it happened."

"I did it." She said once Damon let her go. She stood beside him leaning on the sofa.

"Bonnie are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." She said holding herself up on the sofa.

"Bonnie your nose is bleeding." Jeremy said standing over his sister. She looked down to see that one of the stakes had pierced her arm, right where Stan had bit her at earlier. But that wasn't the thing that was making her woozy.

"Bonnie?" She heard Damon's voice say before it went dark.

There was silence in the motel as the hunter began going threw her research. "I know we're missing something I just don't know what."

"We're not missing anything. I'm telling you. We have everything we need."

"Evan some of this doesn't make sense." Evan looked at her still searching through the papers. "Are you sure this is really him." The brown skinned women said moving closer to the man.

"Yes. After all this time we finally caught up with him."

"I'm not sure. What do you think Nate?" The hunter with smooth chocolate skin stood up looking over his fellow hunters.

"I trust your judgment. I just can't believe we're actually this close to defeating him."

"I think it time we went in for the kill then." The hunter stood up to look at Nate and Jasmine.

"Let's fill everyone else in." he said as Evan moved out the room. The huntress was about to follow as well but she had a feeling. She stopped and closed the door as her husband looked at her baffled.

"I can tell you're thinking of something. What is it?" he hesitated for a minute before he gave in.

"I think we should call her." Surprise formed on her face before it changed to that of someone who didn't agree with what he was saying.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? She should know about this, after what he did to her."

"None of us has heard from her since she left unexpectedly. Bringing her back isn't what we need right now. She abandoned us."

"She isn't like that. I'm sure she had a reason."

"She just left after that incident. I love her but bringing her back will only bring back the pain for the both of them…all of us. So let's just do this by ourselves."

"Don't you think she should be here for this, Jazz? Don't tell me that you think that."

"If she wanted to be here with us, then she would be here. That's what I think. I also think you should let her be."

"I…"

"Please Nate just forget about her." He hadn't answered and he hadn't planned on it. Nate could tell that she could feel that he wasn't going to agree on her with this and as she sighed he smiled victoriously.

"Fine if you think this is best."

"I do."

"Fine let's tell them." He grabbed her and spun her around.

"No," she paused in the waiting for him to explain. "I don't think they should know."

"What are we gonna do if she decides to come back, just hope they don't see her."

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it." He said.

"Fine I'll cover for you. So where do you think she went."

"I have a feeling she went back home." Jasmine moved to the picture that he had of her with her father in front of her house. He came and stood behind her as they looked at the picture.

"Well it looks like you're going to Mystic Falls."

**A/N: So there you have it. Bonnie killed Stan…or did she. LOL. We also get a glimpse of the friends that are on their way to Mystic Falls to ask for some help. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Love has the power of making you believe what you would normally treat with the deepest suspicion."_

_Mirabeau_

Damon hovered over Bonnie on one side as Elena hovered on the other. The two hadn't moved from her side. Stefan would've said something but he understood because if the two weren't already crowding her he would be by her side as well. She had been like this for two hours and they started to worry more. He had wondered why Damon hadn't just fed Bonnie his blood but his brother had told him that Bonnie didn't like to heal magically she wanted to do it normally. He knew that his brother was fighting the urge to bite into his arm and force it down her mouth. Stefan was sure if this was a few years ago he would have done it. No questions asked. He wouldn't even care if Bonnie got mad. Somehow Bonnie, intentionally or not, had changed a part of Damon. For the better and the younger Salvatore loved what he saw.

Now he hadn't changed completely. He could still be an ass who didn't care what anyone had to say, but it was as if he wasn't as heartless when he said something. Stefan was still leaning against the wall when he heard Matt and Caroline enter Damon's room.

"How is she?" Matt asked as Caroline made a B-line for her friend.

"She still hasn't woken but she's breathing, so we figure that's a good sign." Matt seemed to let a long breath out. He was happy she was okay. "How long have you guys been in here?"

"We've been here for two hours. Ric and Jeremy left about twenty minutes ago. Anna is downstairs in the study."

"Yeah, she opened the door for us." Matt and Stefan turned to look at Bonnie. "What exactly happened?"

"We don't know for sure. One minute we were interrogating the vampire the next she was sending him flying out the chair, then he had her and then he was dead. After all that she fainted."

"Hm." He added not really knowing what exactly to say. He heard the sound of his wife's voice alerting him.

"I think you guys need to let her breath. Give her some space and come back and check on her." Caroline said getting looks from Damon and Elena.

"I guess we could leave for a few minutes." The brunette said still holding her best friends hand.

"I'm not leaving."

"Damon you know Bonnie would ask you to give her a little space." Matt said. Damon knew he was right, but he still didn't want to leave. He figured he could leave her in here for a while before he came and stayed for the night.

"Alright." He got off his bed and waited. "If I'm leaving so is everyone else."

With that everyone made their way downstairs and into the living room. Stefan sat on the couch followed by Elena who had snuggled up to him. Matt and Damon stood next to the bar.

"I'll go make you guys some tea or something." The blonde said exiting the room and into the kitchen.

"I'll just get some of this bourbon." Damon said sipping the drink he had recently poured.

"I'll take one of those." The voice said entering the room. Damon turned to see Anna coming towards him.

"Here you go." Once the drink was poured he handed it over to her and she downed it in one gulp.

"Jeremy left a few minutes ago. Why haven't you?"

"I said I would stay and see if she would wake up but it's getting late so I'm going to go check on her one more time before I leave." Anna exited leaving the four alone.

"The tea is still pretty hot." Caroline said placing the teapot on the table.

"Thank you." Elena said leaning up.

"Anything I can do." Matt looked up as his phone rang. It was Caroline's mom. He had forgotten that they had to go to dinner with her and her husband and Caroline's dad's.

"Caroline, we have dinner with your parents still."

"I completely forgot about that."

"Yeah." She looked between all three of her friends as she spoke the next line. "As soon as she wakes somebody better call. I mean when her eyes blink call."

"We got it." Stefan said not helping the smile that was on his face now.

"If I don't get that call somebody is getting their ass kicked." Elena joined Stefan in his grinning as Damon gave the blonde a smirk. She was tough still for someone who was normal in a room filled with two vampires and a doppelganger that kicked vampire ass for a living. The blonde had actually calmed his nerves after that and he appreciated it.

"Damon can I talk to you for a minute." Matt asked. Damon didn't feel like it but he followed the male to the door anyway. "What do you want?"

"Look I know you love Bonnie." He waited to hear whatever reason the blonde had called him over. "And I have no idea what the hell you two do when you're in your bedroom but could you make sure not to leave any marks, or bruises on her."

"Did Bonnie tell you something?"

"She doesn't know that I know about them. But could you please just be gentler with her?"

"Sure." Damon shut the door behind Matt. He didn't know what the boy was saying but he wasn't rough with Bonnie. Unless she asked for it of course. He treated her so delicately sometimes that Bonnie actually hated it. She would defend herself by saying she was a witch goddess and she could kick his ass if she felt like it.

Thinking about her he wanted to go be with her again. Walking by the front room he looked in and spoke. "I'm turning in for the night."

"Could you get us if anything happens with Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"Of course. Good night."

"Night." Stefan and Elena said in Unison. Damon walked up the stairs ready to be by his witch's side.

Anna sat next to Damon's bed. She had been staring at the witch. Her mother had always told her to follow her gut feeling and lately it's been giving Bonnie the red flag. She had no idea what the witch was actually hiding but it was bothering her.

Today Anna sensed that Bonnie had something to do with the vampire's escape. Actually as she thought about it there was a lot she had noticed. The lingering stares, the fact that the two looked like they were having their own conversations inside each other's head, and how angry the two had been at one another for two people who had supposedly just met. She had this intuitive feeling that Bonnie and the vamp had worked together and may have even been friends. The vampire did seem to trust the witch.

The thing that really had her mind moving was when the vampire got scared. He was glancing at Bonnie with that fear in his eyes.

She wanted to tell somebody what she found and so desperately did not want to feel, but she couldn't because they wouldn't believe her. All of these people had grown up with Bonnie, loved her and had trusted her with their lives. Hell even Anna trusted Bonnie with her own life. So to shake this feeling she had to prove it all wrong and she knew exactly how to do so.

Taking the ring out of her pocket, she held it in the palm of her hand. It was the ring the procurer had on his finger. The only type of creature that could make a ring powerful enough to protect the vampires from the sun was the servants of nature themselves. There weren't many witches that knew how to spell a ring or piece of jewelry. The only people she knew had rings were mostly made from Emily; Katherine, Damon, Stefan, Pearl, and herself. They were a part of the very few who held rings that allowed them to day walk on the planet.

Some witches were known for working with procurers when necessary so it didn't surprise her that the vampire had had one. The vamp did say he like to work with witches, only one. So she could cut Bonnie out of this right now by placing the ring on her finger because when witches used magic on anything they left behind a residue, a residue that would shimmer when in the possession of the witch who cast the spell. So if Anna put the ring on her finger and saw the ring glow, then she would have her answer.

She moved the witches hand and placed the ring on her finger. Two minutes passed and Anna was suddenly feeling relieved, but finally the ring had glowed as bright as the sun. As soon as it radiated it was dark again. She removed the ring and heard someone open the door.

"What are you still doing here? I though you left already?" Damon asked moving into his room.

"I...I..." She stuttered.

"What are you doing to Bonnie?" She knew he didn't want to hear this but he had to.

"Damon you need to listen to me?" He crossed his arm over his chest and waited.

"Okay, what?"

"It's about Bonnie. Did it bother you today how angry she got when the vampire was talking about his witch?"

"What are you trying to say Anna?"

"I think you know."

"Are you trying to say that Bonnie has something to do with the vamp?"

"Yes and so do you or you wouldn't have hit it right on the nose about what I was thinking." He paused realizing it had crossed his mind but he couldn't think that way of Bonnie. He wanted to throw himself out the window for thinking it earlier.

"The ring." Anna held the ring up to him.

"What?"He said not sure where she was going with this but then the thought occurred to him that maybe he didn't want to know.

"Anna just go. I don't feel like it." He walked past her and to Bonnie.

"Damon, she even called him by his name…" Before she could finish Damon was at her with his hands around her throat.

"Anna I said I wanted you to go." Anna was about to throw Damon off of her but something had got stuck in her throat. As Anna coughed Damon had let go of her as she fell to the ground.

"Anna?" He asked bending to her side. He knew that Anna was stronger than him so it didn't make sense as she was still kneeling on the ground holding both of her hands around her neck. Soon Stefan had appeared in Damon's door.

"What did you do?"

Damon didn't know how to answer that because he may have held her throat in his hand a few seconds ago but now he wasn't doing a damn thing. When the coughing subsided she had stood up and stared around the room.

"I think it's time for me to go." Getting herself together she looked to Damon who had been just as bewildered as her. She rushed out the room past Stefan who had no idea what had happened.

"You know what I don't want to know what the hell just happened. Next time could you try not doing it in the same room as an unconscious Bonnie?" With that Stefan left his brother standing still trying to take everything that had happened in the past five minutes in. He walked to the bed to see that Bonnie's nose had been bleeding. He threw out the next thought that was about to pop in his head and grabbed a Kleenex to wipe it up.

After the long day he finally slid into bed next to Bonnie and pulled her close to him, falling asleep to the sound of her heartbeat.

Stirring in her sleep Bonnie had finally awoken. She knew without opening her eyes this wasn't her room or bed. She figured she was still at the manor and in Damon's bed. Trying to move her arm the bandages caught her attention. She knew they must have wrapped up her arm after the stake hit her.

Looking over to the side table she saw that it read 4 a.m. For some reason she was starving and she knew exactly what she was craving. Moving out of the bed as quietly as to not wake Damon she placed her feet on the floor and slowly inched away. She threw on some shoes and a jacket moving to the door. Then second guessed it because she knew the door was creaky especially at night. In a house with vampires that silent creak could sound like a loud scratch.

Lifting the window up she looked over one more time to see Damon sprawled out over the bed. She knew she shouldn't be doing this after what just happened but she didn't have a choice. She needed to do this. She felt as though she wanted to run and tell him everything but she couldn't. He wouldn't love her anymore if he knew anything about her extracurricular activities and Bonnie loved him so much that she would take this secret to the grave with her.

She hopped out the window and levitated towards the ground. Not looking back as she run into the woods.

Stan sat in his empty complex building waiting patiently. The sound of the footsteps alarmed him and he turned to see Bonnie coming to him. "What the hell took you so long?"

"I fainted and was unconscious for about four hours."

"Are you okay?" He asked really curious.

"Yeah I had to use a lot more power than I expected." She crossed her arms.

"Sorry about that."

"What the hell were you thinking anyway? We had a plan and you just shitted all over it."

"Well I was trying to make it as real as possible maybe I should have told you what was going on." He answered standing up but the witch had helped him sit back down.

"You should've. I kept trying to stop them from killing you that I was this close to telling them that I knew you." She motioned with her hand leaving space between her index finger and thumb.

"You really got nervous around them. I mean the outbursts and the way you kept trying to protect me was really obvious." Sighing she rubbed her head. She knew she was overreacting a little too much. But she thought he was screwing up the plan.

"I know but I don't think anyone suspected anything."

"For your sake I hope so. I don't like that you have this darkness but I can't make you stop."

"You're right you can't" Bonnie took a seat next to the man. She didn't know why she liked him; maybe it was because he reminded her of her dad.

"I know this is going to sound weird coming from me but I think you should tell them."

"Tell them about all of this." Eyes wide in confusion the witch gave the vampire her full attention.

"Yeah, if they love you they'll do one of two things. Either they'll be okay with it or try to help you get out of this world."

"They'll never be okay with this. So it'll probably be the second, especially if they know the reason I'm doing this."

"From where I'm sitting that isn't a bad thing. You know in this business and supernatural environment you'll run into a lot of people who want to kill you. Good people and evil people, us procurers make a few enemies."

"But, Stan you don't operate like that. You don't do anything wrong. Not from my eyes." That's truly how she felt. To her Stan did no wrong, he killed evil people. Although he did it for other bad people, it didn't seem to bother her.

"Maybe you lingering in the darkness for so long is clouding your judgment."

"I know what I'm doing."

"I hope you do. I've seen some dark witches over time and it doesn't end well for them."

"It doesn't end well for anyone in the supernatural world."

"That's true." The two smiled at one another and Stan placed an arm around her shoulder and Bonnie leaned into it. "I've never told you why I'm so fond of you."

"You haven't but I figured it was because I had wit."

"You remind me of my daughter, Shelley. She was a witch, got that from her mother's side obviously. She was beautiful and when she used magic it showed. She loved it, though sometimes she could be stubborn."

"How come you're just now telling me about her?"

"My daughter had a bad habit. She enjoyed the dark arts. She enjoyed it so much that it ended up killing her."

"That's not going to happen to me. I have it under control."

"Is that what you call your addiction, under control?"

"It's not an addiction. I need it. As long as I do I can handle all the magic that's in me."

"That's what she thought but it took control of her and…"

"What?"

"She ended up trying to kill me and killing the people she loved, including her mother." Bonnie sat there mouth agape. "I know you're not my daughter but maybe this is a reason I didn't die that night so I could fix my mistake from the past. I want you to give this entire world up. That addiction you have to that shit you drink, playing on the dark side, lying to your friends. Just go home and enjoy all the world has to offer you because you never know when it can run out."

"Why are you saying this?" She moved out of his space staring into his brown eyes.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls. I never wanted to be this anyway. I told all the other workers that we are out of business and the clients that I'm done."

"They weren't mad."

"Yeah they were mad as hell, but I don't care this is something I need to do. I'm going to go out into the world. You know I've never left Virginia."

"You've been alive for like 100 years, though."

"I know. I never got the chance to leave because I was building this business and doing what I thought was the right thing for me to be doing as a vampire, killing things and being evil. Looking at your friends today I could see that I could have that. Maybe someone to love or call my friends and not be alone in the world."

"You have me?"

"Yeah but you have your friends. I need to explore and I can't do that here. Especially since they think I'm dead." He got up leaving Bonnie sitting on the floor.

"Will I ever see you again?" She looked up hope in her eyes, he couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know but can you promise me something?"

"Depends on what it is?"

"Spend time with your friends laugh and enjoy yourself because that's what I regret most. I wish my wife and daughter were here now so I could hear their laughs."

"I can do that. Hey?" Bonnie said looking at his hand. "What happened to your ring?"

He looked at his hand. "It came off at the manor somewhere. Don't worry about it. I'll find another witch who can make one for me."

"Are you sure I don't mind making another one?"

"Yeah besides I'm going to enjoy the nightlife for awhile. Maybe go to Hollywood and party with famous people. I hear Charlie Sheen can throw a great party." Bonnie smiles at Stan for the last time she thinks.

She had known him for about year now and she was used to seeing him every day. It's going to be different now and she could feel it. No more late nights or lying. She was going to start as fresh like he had asked of her. She could spend more time with her friends and hopefully kick this bad addiction she had to that shit, as Stan would say, to the curb. She walked out the complex and was greeted by the sounds of the night. For the first time in a long time she felt everything was going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** I'm updating this chapter early to say t****hank you to everyone who has taken the time out to read this. This chapter focuses a little on Bonnie's friendship with the other characters. Also this Chapter is broken into two parts because I loved both quotes so much I figured I could just break it up and use one for each part. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

"_We are an arrogant species, full of terrible potential but we also have a great capacity for love, friendship, generosity, kindness, faith, hope, and joy."_

_Dean Koontz_

Damon had been staring at the witch from the living room. She had been cooking breakfast and it surprised him. He had awoken to an empty bed and after panicking for a minute had sensed Bonnie nearby. Entering the kitchen he had saw Bonnie over the stove cooking.

"Hey Damon." She said in the middle of flipping a pancake.

"Hey?" he asked his expression reading what the hell.

"Hey." She answered not understanding his confusion.

"Yesterday you we're freaking unconscious and having nose bleeds and today you're in the kitchen cooking and cheery."

"I feel better Damon." He raised an eyebrow at her trying to figure out if this was a façade or was she truly okay after everything that had happened.

"Damon you can stop staring at me like that. I'm not faking. I really am okay."

"I still don't believe it."

"Will this help?" She walked over to him and sat herself up on the counter in the kitchen. Pulling the collar of his shirt, he was now standing in between her legs. She pulled his face as well and kissed him as deeply as she could.

"Sorry to interrupt." Damon had licked his lips as he turned to stare at his brother.

"Stef you have bad timing." He said as Bonnie hopped off the counter and moved back to the stove.

"I was only coming to make breakfast. I didn't know anybody, much less Bonnie, was going to be down here."

"It's okay Stefan. Besides I already made breakfast." Bonnie said eyes moving to the stove where Stefan could see pancakes.

"It smells delicious, Bonnie." He took a seat next to his brother and gave him a look that could be interpreted as 'what is going on with Bonnie' to which his blue eyed brother shrugged his shoulder

"It sure does." Elena agreed with her husband as she came into the kitchen.

"We'll sit down so I can amaze you with my awesome cooking skills." Stefan and Elena had shared a look with each other.

"I'm glad that you're all gleeful… but how come you're all gleeful?" Elena moved to take a stand next to her best friend. "Yesterday you were knocked out in the bed and unconscious for more than four hours."

"I know but I'm fine I promise you. Ask Damon?"

"She's fine." He said giving Bonnie his sex smile.

"I don't want to know how you know." Elena said moving to sit at the island next to Stefan. Bonnie moved back around the counter and pushed three stakes of pancakes towards each of them.

"Tea for Elena and Coffee and a cup of blood for Stefan and Damon." She watched as the three dug into the breakfast. Elena raised her head first.

"These are sooo good."

"I know." She took a seat next to Damon with her own stack of pancakes.

"These banana nut pancakes are one of the few things she can make really well." Damon answered in the middle of bites.

"That and great chocolate chip cookies." She said proud of herself.

"Well I must say I'm impressed." Stefan drank some of the coffee that sat next to his plate.

"Yeah I don't cook often so relish in this moment." Damon pulled her so she was sitting on his lap.

"My baby's amazing."

"Good for you both." Elena said. The rest of breakfast they had small talk while they finished up. When they were done Elena moved to wash the dishes. She had told Bonnie it was the least she could do.

"So do you guys have any plans today?" Stefan inquired.

"I've got work." Elena said washing dishes.

"So do I?"

"No you don't. Matt doesn't want you back at work until he knows your okay for sure." Damon drank the last little bit of blood that was in his cup.

"That reminds me I have to call Caroline before we get our asses handed to us." Elena finished the dishes and headed back out of the kitchen.

"What about you Damon?" his little brother had asked.

"I've got a meeting with the council today." As he exited Stefan looked to Bonnie.

"Well Stefan that leaves you and me. What do you want to do?"

"Let's catch a movie."

"Do you know what you want to see?"

"No but we can check it out when we get there."

"That was a good movie. I didn't think I would like it." Stefan said throwing his empty popcorn bag in the trash.

"Stefan I wouldn't steer you wrong." Bonnie took a sip of the soda she held in her hand.

"No you didn't. It was a nice movie." He said getting a weird look from Bonnie.

"Crazy Stupid Love was a phenomenal movie." She said causing Stefan to laugh at how much she had actually like it. He supposed it was but being a guy he couldn't really say that. So he changed the subject.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"We're in a mall Stefan? What do you think I might want to do?"

"Obviously" He said feeling ashamed he had asked.

"It's okay. I'm not really the shopping kind but I don't have anything else to do." The witch wrapped her arm around Stefan's as they searched through the mall. The majority of the day was spent with the two talking and enjoying lunch. They walked into the house in the early afternoon to see that no one was still home.

"I have to admit Stefan you're not so bad to hang out with."

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked a little offended.

"I figured spending time with you would be like hanging with an old man. You know because you like antique things."

"Bonnie, that hurts." he nudged her as she laughed and placed her bags down.

"Sorry."

"Well, I was so wrong. Now I'm going to watch some TV. Wanna join?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Two words. Jersey. Shore."

"What is Jersey shore?"

"Oh Stefan. What is Elena going to do with you? How can you be married to her and not even know what Jersey Shore is?"

"I've heard of it. Just never watched."

"Today's your lucky day then. I'll set up the Netflix on the TV. There was a knock at the door. As Bonnie had set up season one on the TV, opening the door their stood Tyler.

"God Bonnie I heard you got hurt. You can't call and let someone know you're okay."

"Sorry Ty forgot."

"Next time I'm bringing the whole Calvary." Bonnie looked out to see two vehicles pulling in. She could tell that it was Damon and Elena's car. "Looks like Damon and Elena are here."

"Yeah." The two walked toward the wolf and witch and greeted them.

"Hey sweetie long day at work?" Bonnie said.

"Not really." Damon answered. The witch had moved towards Elena and grabbed her hand.

"I wasn't talking to you Damon." Elena laughed as she stood next to her best friend.

"Yeah but it was the last day. So I'm officially on vacation for three months."

"Do you want to celebrate by watching…?" Stefan started from in the living room.

"Jersey Shore." Elena had finished for her husband, looking at the screen which was setup with the show's name.

"Mind if I stay?" Ty asked.

"Of course, you have to watch. Stefan has no idea what it is." Tyler shook his head from left to right as he walked to Stefan and Elena. Bonnie could hear him mumble _shame_ under his breath.

"Bonnie, please do not tell me you're making my brother watch that horrid show." Damon had moved past the door and was following Bonnie into the room where everyone else sat.

"I'm not making him watch it. More like giving him a nudge to watch it. Why you want to watch?"

"No. I don't want to see these people be complete idiots on TV."

"Well it's more like a family night so you kind of have to watch it." Damon sighed and gave up before he could even argue.

"I'm going to need a few drinks." As the drinks kept coming Damon began to blame the liquor for the reason he was actually starting to enjoy the show. But he knew he hadn't had that much, maybe only two glasses and a half.

"Wow. How many times do these two argue?" Damon asked referring to Ronnie and Sammi.

"They do that a lot." Elena answered from her spot beside Stefan.

"Are you actually getting into the show?" Bonnie asked lifting her head off her boyfriends lap to make sure she could see his face when he answered.

"No. Maybe."

"Nobody can resist." Elena spoke trying to plead their case.

"Besides who doesn't love fist pumping." Tyler said as he thrust his balled up hand in the air. Bonnie and Elena joined in as Damon and Stefan just laughed.

"Welcome to hell. Stefan." Damon said sipping his drink.

"Well at least it's entertaining." He watched the trio as they continued to fist pump when he heard the front door.

"I'm going to get the door." The vamp said wanting to leave them to their silly show.

"On your way back could you get some more to drink?" Elena asked politely.

"I'm not a waiter. You know where the kitchen is."

"I'll get it for you Lena."

"I'll go with you. I need some more to drink." Tyler added getting up but was then followed by Stefan and Elena.

"I might as well go now." She said following the other two.

Damon ignored them as he answered the front door. There stood a male who Damon had never seen before in his life. "How can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Bonnie Bennett?" he looked the dark skinned male up and down, taking in his appearance.

"Who's asking?" He asked.

"I'm just looking for Bonnie. I checked her home already and she told me about this place."

"Who the hell are you?" he reiterated again for the tall man.

"Nathan!" he heard Bonnie say. Damon turned around to see her standing behind him.

"Bonnie." He said as the witch ran to the man gripping him in an embrace. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too." She was still holding on to him.

"How can you tell you haven't even looked at him yet?" Damon said still wanting to know who this man was. She let go as she laughed at him.

"I'm sorry." She pulled him into the house ignoring Damon.

"Who the hell is he?" he asked as the two continued to smile at one another.

**Chapter 5 Part II**

"_Times change and we change with them."_

_-William Harrison_

"Who is this?" Damon wanted to know, jealously surfacing on his face.

"Damon relax, this is Nathan my Cousin, on my mother's side."

"He's protective isn't he?" the man said staring at Damon.

"He can't help it." Bonnie said pulling him into the living room. "Guys I want you to meet Nathan."

"Nathan. Why does that sound familiar?" Elena asked.

"You use to live around here when we were little." Tyler finished. "I remember you. You dated Melanie Thornton in like the 11th grade. She was hot man."

The man couldn't help but laugh at the boy's statement. "Yeah, I guess she was. You must be the Lockwood boy?"

"Tyler." Nate smiled as he shook Tyler's hand. Then his eyes moved over to the brunette.

"I think I know who this lovely lady is?" Elena gushed as he took her in. "Elena Gilbert. You grew up. I must say you are beautiful."

"Thank you." She answered sheepishly.

"Do you remember when you had a crush on me?" As the brown eyes grew in size, by that information, they moved over to the witch who was now staring at the floor.

"Bonnie!" Elena said giving her friend the death glare.

"Sorry, it slipped out one day." She held her hands up, in defeat.

"Don't worry it was adorable. She told me you and Caroline had a crush on me."

"Caroline is going to kill you when she finds out."

"We'll let's try not to tell her okay." She smacked Nate's arm for telling Elena.

"What?" He asked grinning at his cousin.

"That's for you. The one who can't keep his mouth shut." Nate rubbed his arm and kept on with his conversation.

"I can't believe all of you guys are so big. The last time I saw you all, you were yay high." He said motioning with his hands.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" She asked.

"That's right. I came to tell you that we found him."

"Found who?"

"The demon."

"It's been eight years."

"I know but we finally found him and we were wondering did you want to come and help us finish the job."

"What?"

"I figured you'd want to be there with us at the end since you were there in the beginning."

"I don't know."

"I understand if you don't want to."

"You know what. I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad." He got up to hug her once more. "I'm staying at the hotel on the outside of town. I'll be back tomorrow morning at 9 a.m. to get you."

"Okay." She led him out the door and turned around to see her friends leering at her.

"Look guys I know what I'm doing. I'm going to go and be back before you know it."

"Really? I don't believe that load of bull. He said himself you guys have been looking for him for about 8 years. I don't think this take down is going to be as easy as you think."

"Okay so I might be gone for awhile. I'll be fine." Bonnie said trying to show them that everything would be okay.

"I'm going."

"Damon you have don't have to worry about me all the time. Besides aren't you working on something with the Founders Council." He rolled his eyes.

"The founder's council can handle that."

"We're going, too." Stefan said standing beside the brunette.

"I don't want to hear it Bonnie, we're going." Elena spoke up as well.

"So am I." Tyler added.

"I don't need all of you guys to take care of me."

"We know but this is something we want to do." Elena walked up to her friend wrapping an arm around her. "Besides I've always wondered about what you did when you ran away."

"From the things I do know, they have been very exciting years." Tyler thought.

"From past experience I know that the people from your past aren't always the most trustworthy." Damon said as Bonnie stared at him.

"This is family."

"So was Gracie." He got a look from Bonnie. This wasn't the same. She and Nate were blood family.

"I've known Nate all my life. This is completely different family." She said still not getting him to change his mind.

"I guess we'll find out when we leave."

"Damon you may not trust him but trust me. He took care of me when I ran away. He kept me safe."

"Okay." He said heading up to his room.

"It's time for me to go then." Tyler said motioning to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow at 8." As he left Bonnie looked to her other friends.

"I should head to bed too." The witch said moving to the staircase.

"Night Bonnie." They spoke in unison as she walked upstairs.

Damon was packing his clothes. He had found out that they were going to North Carolina. Bonnie had gone back to the house to grab a few more things. Most of their stuff was there but Damon had always kept clothes at the boarding house. "Do we need to bring any of our own weapons?" Elena asked standing at Damon's door to his room.

"No she didn't say but I guess, it wouldn't hurt to take it." She thanked him and continued on her way. Damon thought that Elena loved her weapons a little too much. He bent down to grab the shirt that slid off the bed when he saw something shimmer from the sun. Reaching underneath the bed he pulled it out and noticed it was a ring. Taking a closer look he knew it was the ring that Anna had in her hand two nights ago.

Looking at it he knew right away what kind of ring it was. It was a sunlight ring, specifically the one that belonged to the vampire that they had captured. His mind wondered to why Anna would put this on Bonnie's finger and then he remembered what Alaric had told him. If put on the witch who spelled the ring some type of light would flash or something like that.

He wondered if that was what she was trying to tell him the other night before she started choking. Holding the ring up to the light he looked for anything that stood out about it. "I don't think we need that many clothes. But I took enough just in case." Hearing her voice he brought the ring down stuffing it in his bag.

"Better safe than wearing the same two outfits for a week."

"I guess." She said sitting on the bed. "Nate said he's on his way. I told him that you guys were coming and he said the more the merrier."

"Is everyone else ready to go?"

"Tyler's just got here when I pulled up and Elena and Stefan are walking downstairs now." She looked out the door towards the hallway to see them carrying their bags down. The two grabbed the bags and made their way down.

"Tyler and I are riding with Nathan. The three of you can take Damon's car."

"Why do you have to ride with him?" the blue eyed vamp asked getting a sigh from Bonnie.

"I want to catch up. I haven't spoken to him in so long. Don't worry you'll have me all to yourself when we get to where we're going." The sound of a horn filled the air.

"He's here." Bonnie said going to open the door. She waved as she grabbed her bags and headed out.

Everyone got in their respective cars, "You can just follow me." Nate had said to Damon.

"I figured that." He said sarcastically. Bonnie looked back at Damon who gave her a sweet smile. He's not going to make this easy.

"So Bonnie what have you been up to?"

"Nothing really, attempting to be normal. How about you?"

"Same old same old."

"So is anybody else in on this besides me and you."

"It's pretty much the old group." She looked out the window as the ride continued. "Why you scared you going to see someone you don't want to see?"

"No I just wanted to know if you guys had found any new people."

"We don't let just anybody into our group that easily."

"You let me in that easily."

"That's because your family. Family is always invited." She smiled and turned to see Tyler with his earphones in his air looking out the window.

"How is he?"

"Who are you talking about?" Nate said giving her a smile because he knew who she was talking about.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about." She grinned causing Nate to start to laugh. "Come on, don't be immature about it."

"He's fine. He's happy now and I think he's moving on. You know after leaving us like you did."

"That's good." Was all Bonnie could say as Tyler pulled out his earphones.

"The stupid ear bud stopped working."

"Maybe because you keep twisting the string so tight around your IPod."

"That could be it."

"No that is it." Bonnie said to Tyler who threw it back in his bag.

"Fine it's my fault. Can we just turn the radio on, please?"

"Sure." She reached over and turned it on placing it on a station that was playing John Mayer's song _Half of my Heart._ They sat back and let the music fill their ears.

"````````````````````````````````````````````````

Damon hadn't said anything for the whole two hours they had been on the road. Stefan was beginning to worry because he hadn't commented on Elena's or Stefan's taste of music this entire ride.

"Damon what's wrong?" His brother asked looking at him from the passenger seat.

Damon contemplated on whether or not he should answer his brother and decided why not. "I don't understand why Bonnie is coming out here to help him. Something just seems off about her lately."

"You heard her he's family and you know how Bonnie feels about family."

"I wish she didn't sometimes. Let people help themselves."

"Is that all that's really bothering you?" Stefan seeing that his brother wasn't that upset with these people that he didn't even know.

"I have a feeling in my stomach that I can't trust someone. That they are leaving something out."

"Don't worry about Nathan. I'm sure he isn't going to let anything happen to her." Damon looked at his brother and smiled. He had no idea it wasn't Bonnie's family that he was worried about, but someone who his much closer to home.

"You're right. If something terrible was going on I'd know." he turned his attention back to the road, trying to let the feeling that Bonnie was hiding something from him fade away.

**A/N: I know Damon is getting a little suspicious about Bonnie. She better make sure she keeps it together. But that may be harder said then done seeing as how she's going back to the place where it all started. Dun, Dun, Dun….**


	6. Chapter 6

**A:N/ ****This chaps not long but I wanted to update. Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"_We are not the same persons this year as last; nor are those we love. It is a happy chance if we, changing, continue to love a changed person."_

**-Jacques Maritain**

Bonnie had been catching up with her cousin Nate as they rode to his home in North Carolina. She had asked how everyone was doing and after Nate had answered so vaguely she left it alone. The rest of the ride consisted of her and Tyler jamming out to music with Nate joining in occasionally. When they finally arrived Bonnie had gotten out stretching her legs. "That was a longer ride then I remember."

"You're probably just anxious to see everyone." Nate said trying to help his cuz relax.

"Maybe."

"I hate being crunched up in the back of that car," Elena said after Stefan had helped her out, "on the way back Ty and I are switching."

The wolf looked at the brunette shaking his head no, "How about you just add extra luggage in that car and you can ride with us. I mean this is a SUV."

Bonnie grinned at her friends as she walked back towards Damon. "How was the trip?"

"Long. But next time I'm riding with you. Your cousin can ride with Stefan, Elena, and Tyler."

Smiling she placed her arms around his waist and a kiss on his lips, "I promise."

"So this is home." Nate said shutting the door to his car.

"This is a big house. It's bigger than the manor." Ty grabbed his bag as he spoke.

"Yeah it has ten rooms, an attic, a basement, sun room, library, and a massive back yard."

"This place sounds like a boarding school."

"It was until 20 years ago. A lady named Mrs. Flowers sold it to us. She now lives on the beach in Florida." Nate opened the door leading them inside. They were standing in the front room when they placed their bags down for a minute. "So I sat up the rooms already. Bonnie and Damon can have her old room. Stefan and Elena can have the room next to me and Jasmine and Lockwood can take the room next to Bonnie's."

They all dispersed as Nate took Stefan and Elena to a room and Bonnie led Ty to his room and then Damon to theirs. "These are nice." Damon said dropping his bag and plopping on the bed. "I might like it here."

"We won't be here to long, so don't get attached." Once everything was unpacked she had left Damon in the room to find Nate. She didn't know why but silence in the house that was usually loud made her long for the noise. Bonnie went to visit the library to see Nate with his head in a book.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went out for dinner." There was a pause.

"They didn't want to be here when I got here." The witch asked hoping that it wasn't true.

"Well they didn't know you were coming."

"What do you mean they didn't know I was coming?"

"Only Jasmine knows." After getting a taste of the infamous Bennett stare he continued to explain. "I just didn't want them to get to excited if you weren't going to come. Last time you left us, remember?"

"Yeah I do."

"You just up and disappeared not a word. We were all worried, until Josh calmed us down telling us that you were okay."

"I'm sorry. I really am but it was something I needed to do. I couldn't stay anymore."

"Why? Did we do something wrong?"

"No," Bonnie said soothingly, "It was time for me to go." Was all she said, causing Nate to rub his temple.

"That's the only reason you can give me."

"I can't explain it Nate but can you just trust that I was doing the right thing."

"Fine. If you say so." He turned to see the lights from a vehicle shining through. "They're here." He passed Bonnie and went out into the hall as she followed him.

In the front room she had seen her friends making their way to the front room and taking their places beside her.

"I can't believe we did that." The feminine voice said stepping into the room and the witch recognized it right away. "It was fun. Besides I needed to relax."

"I don't know why you find shooting guns at people is a good way for you to calm yourself."

"What can I say?" The brunette said staring at the dark haired man.

"Next time though I'll be the one kicking your ass at paintball." The two stopped going at it long enough to see a group of people watching them.

"What are they doing here?" She looked over the group until one person stood out. "If it isn't Bonnie Bennett." Megan said smile forming on her face. She moved over to pull the young woman into a warm embrace.

"Don't forget about my hug." Evan had shoved Meg's body out the way and got his hug from the beautiful witch. "It's been so long. How have you been?"

"Good, actually." She turned towards Jasmine who had been just entered and gave her a hug as well.

"Uhhh, does he know that she's coming?" The dark haired male had asked turning towards Meg, Nate, and Jazz.

"We shouldn't have stopped to make out in the woods." The deep voice rang, opening the door.

"But aren't you glad we did." Mmm, they heard the female moan as the man with blond cropped hair placed kisses on her neck. The woman stopped him, smiling embarrassingly as she spoke. "Didn't know we were having company?"

The green eyed man turned around getting ready to apologize when his eyes met another pair of mossy brown ones. Everyone in the room could feel the tension and awkwardness of the two people staring at one another.

"So who is this?" The blonde female asked looking at all the unknown faces around the room.

Bonnie held out her hand to the beautiful woman. "My name's Bonnie."

"HI I'm Sara and this is…"

"Josh." The witch had finished for her. "I used to live here a few years ago."

"Sounds cool." Sara turned to Josh who was still silent and staring at Bonnie. Damon was actually getting annoyed with the fact that he wouldn't stop so he interlocked his fingers with Bonnie who in turn smiled up to him.

"Are you going to speak? Josh?" she pulled his face towards her and he broke out of his trance like state. "I said are you going to speak?" he turned away from Sara and back to Bonnie.

"I'm sorry Bonnie."

"It's okay." He brought her into a hug. Damon could see something between the two he didn't want to see but he told himself that he had to stop inventing problems where there wasn't one.

As everyone watched the sensual hug between the two, everyone picked up something different. But the common thing between all these thoughts was that these two people really cared for each other. The way they held on to one another as if to never let go and everything was better in each other arms. Damon would ask Bonnie about it later but for right now he just wanted her to get off of the man. He cleared his throat causing the two to back away from each other.

"Let me introduce you to my friends Elena, Stefan, and Tyler, and my boyfriend Damon."

"Why do those names sound familiar?" Evan asked looking over to his friends.

"Those are the infamous names that led to Bonnie leaving Mystic Falls in the first place." Josh answered getting guilty looks from the Mystic Falls group. "Remember we had to hear her complain for like two weeks."

"Yeah, the Salvatore vampire brothers and the Doppelganger." Meg spoke up.

"Then who is he?"

"I'm Tyler. The werewolf."

"Wow how many supernatural creatures live in that little town of yours." Jazz added crossing her arms.

"A lot." She smiled.

"I thought you hated them, especially the blue eyed one." Josh asked looking directly to Damon. "You said vampires disgusted you."

"Well they did but not all are bad. Stefan and Damon have their problems just like any of us."

"I still can't believe you're dating one." He continued to talk getting a low growl from Damon.

"Listen, don't be a hypocrite. Your pretty blonde over there is one as well."Bonnie got agitated as she answered him. Sara looked over to the brunette confused.

"How'd you know?" Sara asked not sure what was going on.

"I'm a witch too sweetie."

"Are you a Celtic druid like Josh?"

"No I'm a Salem witch." Bonnie couldn't help the glare that she was giving the warlock. He was acting just like was the first time they met. She could tell that Josh was about to take another shot at Damon and she was ready for a quarrel.

Before an argument could break out between the two Nate stood between them. "You know what, it's getting late. Let's get some sleep and resume this awkward yet entertaining meeting tomorrow." With that everyone separated to their own rooms for the night.

**A/N:**** So there you have it. Bonnie and the crew have finally met the others. For these characters I took the time and cast these actors in the place of the new group. If you don't know who they are you could look them up on Google. But I'm pretty sure most know who at least some of these people are. **

**Joshua Worthington (Witch-Celtic Druid) **- Jensen Ackles

**Sara Sinclair (Vampire) -** Dianna Argon

**Evan Williams (Hunter) **- Penn Badgely

**Megan Cartwright (Hunter) - **Emma Watson

**Nathan Thompson (Hunter) **– Lee Thompson Young

**Jasmine Smith-Thompson (Hunter) **- Zoe Saldana


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****Here's the next chapter. So far I've been good with updating. Hopefully I can keep up with that. So thank you again to everyone who reviewed, faved, and alerted this story. You guys are the reason I'm still updating this story. So here it is Chapter 8.**

Chapter 8

"_Seek the friend who's helped you and tell them what they mean to you."_

**-Unknown**

They had been up for the past five hours listening to the hunters describe the situation. Bonnie could see that her friends were tired. Unlike them, she was use to the getting up early. Most of them slept until about late most of the time, while she was up at the crack of dawn. Damon's hand was intertwined with hers and Bonnie made sure she snuggled up to him. Looking over the room she saw Tyler dosing in and out of sleep, Elena was tired but she looked to be trying her best to stay up, and Stefan he was the only other one besides her from their small group who was wide awake. "So we are going to hit them here and here. The demon who we call Mike."

"Why Mike?" Lena answered yawning in between her questions. Nate's eyes moved to Evan who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I was tired of calling him the demon so I figured Mike sounded evil right." Bonnie grinned at her silly friend.

"While I so want to listen to Evan explain why Mike is an evil name," Meg said sarcastically, "I think we should get back to getting out all the information so they will be ready."

"Good Idea." Jasmine said moving to stand next to her husband. "Nate should be finished giving the basics."

"We've been up for almost four hours listening to the basics?" Elena said the question making her eyes pop.

"Yes and the places he stays and other important stuff."

"The important stuff is the basics?" Tyler asked another questions as Jasmine huffed.

"Bonnie, how do you guys go about killing creatures in your neck of the woods?"

"Damon handles all that. He calls me if he needs me but most of the time him, Alaric, Jeremy, and Anna handle it."

"So blue eyes, how do you get ready for battle?"

"Seeing as though I'm a vampire, I drink all the blood I need and I'm set."

"My brother doesn't really plan he makes it up along the way." Bonnie nodded, that sounded about right she thought.

"We are humans so we have to take precautions and make sure there is little to no chance of us getting hurt or killed."

"Just explain to them the game plan so we can start to put it into practice." Nate moved to let his lovely wife take over.

"Here's what you need to know: Vampires, Hunters, and wolf are going to practice the combat of battle and the witches are going to worry about the potion to kill the demon."

"Mike." Evan said giving Jasmine a duh look. "Alright, the demon." The hunter raised his hands in defeat after getting an annoyed look from her.

"I've got the potion under control, so she can do battle with you." Bonnie was offended. One because he didn't even call her by name, then he had the nerve to think he could do it all by himself.

"You mean Bonnie." Damon said defending his girl.

"Yeah. Bonnie can work with you I've got the potion under control." He huffed getting a look from Nate. Bonnie was so confused on why he was acting like this. Had she done something to make him upset since she arrived. Thinking about she hadn't done anything, maybe in all this time that passed he just became a jerk.

"While I do believe you can handle it, having two witches work on the potion would be better because it would be more power behind it when you spell it." Nate said making sure Josh understood that he was going to have to work with his cousin.

"Alright." Josh said giving up and wrapping his arm around Sara, who gave him a small smile.

"Before we get started I got to get something to eat." Damon said getting looks from everyone.

"Sara has some blood bags downstairs for you and your brother. Sara can you grab them a few?" Jasmine added moving to her friend. "Elena and Tyler since you two lack power…"

"I'm a werewolf." Tyler said making sure she understood he was supernatural.

"Yeah but most of you power comes when we are on or near the full moon. You still have the instincts and some strength but you can still learn hand to hand combat like us. You know just in case." Tyler and Elena followed Jazz and Meg to the back.

"Stefan?" Nate said walking to the green eyed vampire. "While you're waiting for Sara to bring back that blood, I want to show you our arsenal. Maybe you can tell us if were lacking anything in the department."

"Sure." Stefan got up and followed Nate and Evan to the basement. Bonnie looked around and noticed it was only her, Damon, and Josh. Though Josh was completely ignoring the two and staring at the board with all the information on it.

"So when do you want to start working on that potion. I've got some ideas that I think will work."

"Bonnie, you don't have to worry about it. I know what I'm doing. Who do you think has been casting spells before you showed up and after you left? Besides I know you want to spend time with your friends in battle. So don't worry your pretty little head about it." Josh moved around Bonnie but was stopped by Damon who held his hands in front of his chest.

"I don't know what your relationship was with Bonnie but I do know that if you talk to her again like that I'll make sure I rip your heart out from your mouth. Kay?" Damon patted the man's arm.

"What makes you think you can beat me?" Josh said not backing down from the blue eyed vampire.

Damon smiled as if this was funny and took a step closer to the warlock. Bonnie could see what was about to go down. "That's fine. I'll just work out on the field. It's no big deal."

The males didn't move and Bonnie felt like she was going to have to start threatening someone. "HHHere's the blood bag." Sara interrupted the conversation placing a glass and the blood on the table. Looking up she saw that everything was intense she spoke up. "Is everything okay?"

Josh finally moved away from Damon after glancing over to Bonnie. "Everything's alright sweetie. Just making friends with Damon here." Josh smirked at the vampire and went to grab his girlfriends hand leading her away from the two.

"What the hell was that? Why does he have a problem with me when he doesn't even know me?" Damon said picking up the blood bag and pouring it into the glass the Blonde vamp had placed beside it.

"He's never been like this before." Damon looked over to Bonnie and thought now was a good time to question her about that hug yesterday.

"So did something happen between the two of you? I mean that's the only reason he would be such an ass."

"We sort of dated."

"Really and you forgot to give out that piece of information. 'Hey Damon, before we go to N.C. you should know I use to date the blonde warlock who's sort of a douche.'"

"Because it doesn't matter." Bonnie said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I saw that hug yesterday hell we all saw that."

"Damon you don't have to worry about Josh. We dated it ended."

"Are you sure?"'

She placed a kiss on his lips. "I'm all yours. I promise."

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked in from outside after watching them practice. They had spent a week going over the game plan and she was sure she had it down to a T. Well good enough to at least take a break. Everyone had been getting along and she was sure that her friends had befriended her other friends and family. There was only one that was harder than the others and that was Josh. He had barely said anything to the people from Mystic Falls.<p>

Some days they got only hellos and goodbyes and other times they had full conversations. The only people Josh hadn't said anything to were Bonnie and Damon and if he had no choice but to speak to them he usually spoke with harsh words. She had wanted to know what exactly had she done wrong so she could fix it but he was making that harder because he left the entire day and only returned at night when everyone was going to bed.

Today was her lucky day though. She walked into the kitchen to see him grabbing something that looked like toad eyes out the fridge. She wanted to make a joke to break the ice between the two but she couldn't really think of anything that dealt with toad eyes. She decided a normal greeting would be fine enough.

"Hi" He turned to look at her and went back to focusing on the eyes. "I don't know why you're not talking to me."

He paused and finally spoke to her. "I have something I have to attend to." He said moving around her. She grabbed his elbow and he stopped she could feel the emotion coming from him, love, hate, jealousy, envy, pride, and sadness. She could pinpoint a lot but only one seemed to stand out the most. Regret. She could feel him about to turn around and face her when she heard a tone of voice.

"You should have seen me. I think your friends are going to need more practice if they want to beat this bad ass Mike they keep talking about." Damon had been in the fridge grabbing water. When he looked back up to see her. "Bonnie, sweetie, I think you're my good luck charm?"

That's when she felt the anger become the strong emotion. Josh yanked away from her, "I've gotta go." She watched him walk away.

"What's up his ass today?"

"I don't know." But her second goal while here was going to be fixing whatever the hell was wrong with Josh and her friendship. "Maybe he doesn't like the fact that he spends all his time alone."

Damon sipped his water. "He's the one who asked to work by himself. Come on I think it's time for Tyler and Elena."She followed Damon back outside to their training.

She looked to see the Stefan and Tyler were missing. She knew they must have been the targets. Looking down at the monitors she could see Elena and Evan moving. It was their turn to try and hunt Stefan and Tyler. Bonnie watched Evan follow closely behind Elena hiding behind the natural obstacles they had. Elena looked behind her and when she turned back around Tyler had the hunter in a headlock and Stefan soon came knocking the gun out of her hand and shoving her up against the tree. Softly of course because this was Stefan.

"Elena you have to watch out for him. You turned your head for one second and they got him." Stefan had said to her letting her go.

"I know." she walked back towards the group. As Jasmine added her two cents.

"Evan you have to look out for any movement."

"I know." He moved towards the others as Meg gave a victorious smile.

"We've been out here for a week and a half and the only person doing well is Megan."

"We're getting better though."Elena said proud of herself.

"We have to be excellent though. No mistakes, because as you have seen one mistake can get us all killed."

"Put me in." Bonnie felt all eyes on her. She didn't know why that was such a weird request. That's why she was out her anyway. Right?

"What? Why would we do that?" Damon said.

"I've been watching but you haven't let me try it with anyone yet." Bonnie got looks from them all; apparently they didn't seem to agree with her.

"Bonnie I know that you are a powerful witch. We all know that but we can't have you using all those spells and start that nose bleeding." Nate said whom everyone seemed to agree with.

"I promise you, no nose bleeds." It was a minute before Nate had told her she could go ahead, but Damon didn't like it. "Since you're a witch we're going to make it a little harder for you. All of us against you." She was worried then.

"Are you sure?"

"This is the only way you can practice." They all made their way into the woods leaving her alone. She turned he body towards the house and looked up to see Josh looking back down through the attic window. She smiled at him and she was pretty sure she had seen the corner of his mouth raise a little. When she turned back around she grabbed her paintball gun and went into the woods ready for battle.

She was only 10 feet in the woods when she could feel something she stopped for a minute to listen and the sound of a branch made her snap her neck to her left. She walked slowly until she knew she was close. Staring at the tree in front of her, Bonnie saw Elena pointing the gun so that it was facing the opposite direction in which she was coming. Bonnie shot her in the back, causing Elena to jump. "Jeez, you scared me. I thought I heard something coming behind me."

"Sorry about that."

"No problem. Well you got me." She moved into the woods while Bonnie continued. She didn't know who was next up but she figured it would only get harder.

She would protect herself by hiding between the trees. She watched as the leaf fell from the tree. She figured it was odd that it was falling and only the one. Looking around she noticed a few leaves had fallen in the same spot and a couple of trees over.

She looked up and shot two shots.

"Damn." She could hear Megan say as she climbed down from the tree.

"Well at least she didn't hit you in the face." Evan said smearing the paint.

"My fault." She moved putting her finger in the paint that covered his eye and part of his forehead.

"I actually think it's an improvement." Meg said laughing as they exited the woods. Bonnie had now been going deeper in the woods as her thoughts travelled. She had to think about a way to get inside Josh's head to figure out what was wrong with him and why he was taking it out on her. She knew it that she had to repay the favor. She thought back to the first day that they met and why this was so important to her.

_~Flashback~ 8 yrs ago (A month after Bonnie left home)_

"_No, No. I'm not staying here with her." Josh closed the book he was reading and was now facing Nate._

"_Please man. She's been here for two weeks and she won't shut up about her friends. Especially someone named Damon. We can't take it anymore."_

"_Why do you think I stay away from her? I don't want to be dealing with some emotional teenager."_

"_We are just going to be gone for a couple of hours."_

"_No."_

"_Remember what I did for you?"_

"_What exactly did you do for me?" Josh asked curious as to what his friend was referring to._

"_I helped you out with that girl back in Texas. You know the hot nurse."_

"_You told her I had cancer and that my dying wish was to be with a beautiful woman before I died."_

"_See you remember."_

"_Yeah and the rest of the night there she kept talking about treatments and other patients who she knew had the disease. I didn't even get laid man or any harmless flirting done because I kept thinking about sick people."_

"_Okay so that wasn't the best example but come on." Josh could see his Nate pleading with his face. _

"_What am I suppose to talk about?" the warlock said giving up and placing his book back on the table._

"_I don't know. You're a witch, she's a witch."_

"_You know I don't like it when you call me that. I'm a male witch, so the correct term is warlock."_

"_Okay Glenda." Nate said jokingly. Josh ignored him, they were always going to tease him when it came to that. He stood up and walked out of the library._

"_Where are you guys going anyway?"_

"_To that club down the street." He stopped and looked back at his friend upset._

"_You didn't think that I would want to go."_

"_We all agreed someone had to stay here with Bonnie so you were chosen."_

"_She's your cousin."_

"_I spent the whole first week with her. More than enough time."_

"_You're lucky you're my best friend."_

"_Love you too man. Now we have to go so that the ladies can get in free." Nate smiled at Josh who couldn't help to laugh. He sat in his room, for the next five minutes after he heard the door close. He didn't know what to talk about with an 18 year old girl. So he figured magic would be a safe subject._

_He walked to her door which was wide open and he could see her lying on her bed. "What do you want?"_

"_I was wondering where you hungry?"_

"_No."_

"_Okay do you want some company?"_

"_Why are you even talking to me? I've been here for two weeks and this is the first time you have said more than two words to me."_

"_I don't really know you."_

"_Neither did Megan or Evan but they did try at least." Josh couldn't believe it, was she actually complaining because he hadn't spoken to her. Typical teenagers everything had to revolve around them. _

"_Well excuse me if I didn't spend my time worrying about someone who ran away from their friends and family because they missed one little birthday." He knew he had said something to make her mad because Bonnie's whole body sat up straight in bed._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me. You left home because nobody was paying you any attention well guess what honey the world doesn't revolve around you. People have lives they need to worry about. The first thing on their mind is not always Bonnie."_

"_You don't even know me. How dare you sit here and judge me."_

"_To be honest I wouldn't want to get to know you. Not worth my time." He could see the steam escaping her ears as he continued to speak. "Your friends are lucky to not have someone like you in their lives. I always hated people who wanted everything to be about them." He wasn't expecting her to do what she did next._

"_Please just go," she said politely._

"_You don't have anything to say." A smile grew on his face._

"_No and if I did I wouldn't be talking to you about it." He was about to turn around to leave when he heard a sob. Looking back in the room he could tell that she was crying. Now he felt bad, not for what he said but for how he said it. He walked in and took a seat next to her._

"_I thought I said I didn't want to talk to you." She attempted to wipe the tears from her face with the back of her hand._

_He sighed. Why did he have to be a nice guy? "I apologize."_

"_For what? I know you meant every word you said."_

"_Yes but maybe I shouldn't have said it like that." He had to think of something else to say, something that wouldn't make her feel so bad. "They say that the ones that you love the most are usually the ones that hurt you the most. So it's likely the people you are trying to escape from are the people who truly love and care for you."_

"_That can't be true. Not completely."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I'm positive that Damon Salvatore resident Vampire does not love or care for me."_

"_Why would you think that?"_

"_He's the cause of almost all of my pain back home."_

"_That doesn't mean he doesn't care. Maybe he just has a different way of showing it."_

"_So he loves me but he's the reason for my Grams death, he used my friend as chew toy, he killed my best friend's brother in front of her, and he tried to kill me."_

"_It does sound harsh but did you ever think about it from his point of view."_

"_Yeah, I thought about why the psycho vamp tried to kill me and then I took it into deep consideration." Bonnie added sarcastically. Josh couldn't help but to laugh which in turn made Bonnie do so._

"_I think that's the first time I heard you laugh since you been here." She looked up at his green eyes for the first time without tears in her eyes and smiled._

"_Thank you."_

"_No problem." He got off the bed and walked back to the door with one last thought to say. "Something you should take with you. Once the game is over, the king and the pawns go back in the same box. Meaning at the end of the day we all come from the same place and end up back there."_

"_That's nice. Where'd you hear that?"_

"_I read it somewhere. It's an Italian proverb." She gave him one last smile as he exited the room heading back to his._

_Sitting in his room he didn't know what he was feeling but when heard her laugh it was one of the greatest sounds he ever heard. Well except maybe the sound of victory after he beat Nate and Evan in Madden NFL. Either way he felt good about both._

_~End of Flashback~_

He had helped her get out of the rut she was in. Made her almost feel like her normal self. Though she wanted to punch him in the face at first. He came around eventually and had become a good friend. She was still moving deeper into the woods when she heard someone's voice cry out for help. Rushing towards the sound she saw Jasmine on the ground grabbing her knee in pain. "Jazz are you okay?"

"I fell out the tree trying to get a better advantage."

"Let me see." Jasmine moved her leg up and Bonnie looked at it. "It's not that bad."

"Oh." Bonnie had been watching Jasmine and she saw her eyes cut to something behind her and she could see a reflection in her brown eyes. She pulled out the gun and turned around shooting Nate in the arm. Then faced Jasmine.

"Did you guys really think I'd be that easy?"

"We might have gotten you if Jasmine hadn't looked at me." Nate said helping his wife up. Bonnie took that chance and shot her in the foot.

"Alright Bonnie you got us."

"Just making sure."

"There is only four left. Damon, Stefan, Sara, and Tyler."

"Saved the supernatural's for last, huh?"

"They would be harder to catch then us humans." Jasmine gave Bonnie extra paintballs while they talked.

"You have to have perfect aim for these four so you have to hit them in the heart."

"I can do that."

"I believe you. Now go get them." Bonnie walked off leaving as the other two made their way back to the house. She couldn't be thinking about anything else now, just ways to make sure she got her targets.

**A/N:**** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are going to start getting complicated for some of these characters. Bonnie will be dealing with the long term effects of her addiction to 'that shit'. Along the way we'll find out what happened with Josh and Bonnie. Then go back to Damon's suspicion of Bonnie. We also haven't seen or heard the last from Anna. Also one of these characters isn't exactly on Team Good. There may be a bad apple lurking about in the group. Only time will tell. Until next time…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **So I realized that this is supposed to be the 8****th**** chapter but I combined chapters five and six so that's why this says chapter 9 but is actually 8. Anyways I figured now was a good time to update. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 9

"_Sometimes I wonder if anything's absolute anymore. Is there still right and wrong? Good and Bad? Truth and Lies? Or is everything left to interpretation, grey. Sometimes we're forced to bend the truth, transform it, because we're faced with things that are not of our own making. And sometimes things simply catch up to us."_

_~Lucas Scott, One Tree Hill_

She had been moving through the woods as swift and quietly as possible. She hadn't come across any of them yet and was starting to think they might actually get her. She was moving when she heard a swoosh. The sound she usually heard when Damon or Stefan went flying by her.

"Bonnie." The voice was that of a female so she knew it was Sara's voice. There was movement on her left and she turned quickly to see the blur. She knew what she had to do. She had to concentrate on saying the spell so that she could slow the vampire down.

Closing her eyes and beginning the chant, she felt some one lunge at her. When she rolled out of the way Tyler was moving behind a tree. "That was smart. I'll give you that." She said hiding behind the tree opposite of him. She had lost the extra paintballs Jasmine had given her and only four were left. That meant she had to hit them directly by their heart.

"When you chant you cut out the rest of the world which leaves you vulnerable. You have to keep your guard up." She knew that was right. She would completely zone out when she chanted. She had to find a way to get across to the wolf without him hearing her and Sara zooming by and knocking her back on her butt. She knew that levitating would be a great thing to do. So she let her body float above the ground and up into the tree. She could see where the both of them were talking. Taking out the gun she aimed and fired twice. One hit Tyler in the back where his heart would be and the other hit Sara on her upper left back.

Once it was hit Sara zoomed by and Bonnie knew now was the perfect time to use the spell to slow down the Blonde. Once she began she fired again and missed. She didn't know how the hell she missed but then tried again and hit her right in the middle of her chest.

"Damn." Sara said walking back in her normal pace. Tyler and her looked up to see her still in the tree.

"Good luck Bonnie. You're gonna need it." They left leaving her in the tree she hopped down landing lightly on her feet. She looked around for any of the paintballs but couldn't find any. She felt someone grab her from behind and whisper in her ear.

"Hey Bon, no breaks this time." Damon held on to her while Stefan appeared with the paint ball pointed towards her.

"It's a shame that you have to lose like this Bonnie. You were doing so well." Stefan said finger on the trigger.

"You were watching me weren't you?" Damon moved her hair so that she could see clearly.

"Had to know what you were going to do."

"Well that's funny because I thought the same thing. I figured I might as well get inside your head. What would Stefan and Damon do as predators hunting for prey? So you know what I did? I turned you into the prey." Stefan had glanced to Damon not sure what the hell was going on. He looked back down to see her smile.

"Shoot her Stefan." Damon said still holding on to her. He shot the paintball causing Bonnie to knock Damon back and duck before it could hit her.

"You didn't have to throw me so hard." Damon got up wiping his jacket off.

"I have to have real life practice right." He walked towards her and Bonnie realized she was standing in the middle of the two brothers.

"You lost this one, though." Damon said pulling out the paintball gun. The Salvatore's had the guns pointed at her but she didn't seem to be fazed.

"See I don't think so."

"You have no paintballs or a gun. I call it like I see it."

"Really because if you look around you'll see that I don't need them." Damon finally looked away from her to see twigs, sticks, branches, and smaller pieces of wood surrounding him and his brother. It was like a dome built out of branches and twigs all ready to pierce their skin. When he finally looked back down to Bonnie he could see a big glob of what looked to be paint.

"What the hell?" Damon asked staring at her.

"What is that?" The green-eyed Salvatore asked staring at the glob in mid air.

"This is all the paint I dropped I couldn't find it so I just used a water spell, changed it around a bit and used it to find all the paint I could, including yours." Damon and Stefan shot their guns at her but nothing came out. "I mean paint is water based right. So who do you think is going to win now?"

He looked at the wood still floating in the air around him and his brother and the two globs of paint each pointing at one of them. They were done they had no more paint balls and it looked like Bonnie was actually going to when. Damon wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of winning, his pride in the way. So he looked to his brother and he knew what he had to do move fast enough so that she couldn't catch them.

Bonnie on the other hand knew exactly what they were about to do so while they were trying to figure out a way out Bonnie bought the dome of twigs and branches closer to them making it so they barely had any space to move without getting punctured.

"Alright Bonnie. You win." Stefan spoke stuck in his spot.

"I know I'm going to win but not until I hit you with paint right." Damon watched as she balled her fist up and the glob got condensed.

"Bonnie?" Damon warned. As he stared at her he could've sworn he'd seen those mossy green eyes flicker to a black shade. He knew it couldn't have been that because Bonnie had gotten rid of the black magic. So he knew his eyes had to be playing tricks on him. Soon he saw the witch's hands fly open again making the paint explode all over the place.

She had used some force field to keep the paint from hitting her. Once she stood back up and looked around everything in the woods was covered with paint. Then looking to Stefan and Damon, they were covered from head to toe in it.

"I am victorious." She looked at both of them with a joyous look on her face.

"You got paint all on my jacket."

"I don't know why you decided to wear it in a paint ball fight anyway." She said walking over to the brothers. "It's all dirty now."

He smirked at her then bought her in for a hug. "Now so are you."

"Damon." She yelped looking at the paint he had put all on her. "You know. You're a sore loser."

"While I would love to hear you two go back and forth I would like to get this paint off of me." Stefan said wiping some of the paint from his arm onto his shirt.

"Sorry Stef." Bonnie said examining him to see he had paint in his hair and all over his face.

"Next time no paint bombs okay." Damon said from beside them. Bonnie came to a halt at the same time as the feeling came back again. The feeling she got after she used a lot of her magic. She felt dizzy like she was about to vomit at any minute. Looking down at her hands and arms she saw black veins popping out of her skin. Closing her eyes she opened them up to see that they were back to normal. She was losing it.

"Bonnie." She heard Damon whisper.

"Can you speak up I can't hear you." Squinting her eyes and turning her ear towards him, she could see his lips moving but she could barely hear him. She shook her head and hit her ear.

"I'm not whispering." He came to her side and looked her over. His eyes fell on the blood that was coming out of her ear.

"Bonnie you're bleeding." Stefan said from beside his brother.

"Not agi—" She didn't get a chance to finish before she fainted.

* * *

><p>She awoke to her bed and quiet surroundings. When her vision became less blurry she noticed someone sitting in the corner. Sitting up in the bed she saw Josh move towards her. "Where's Damon?"<p>

"He's talking to Nate and everyone else. He's pretty upset." He handed her a cup of tea that was sitting next to the bed. She took a sip and they finished her conversation.

"Why?"

"He didn't think you should have been battling with them anyways." She moved her feet so that they were now on the floor.

"Here." He helped her up. She snatched her hand away from him.

"You don't talk to me all this time and you're mean as hell but now you want to be polite."

"Do you prefer if I was still being a jerk to you because I can do that?"

"I prefer you tell me why the hell you're mad at me anyway." She sat back down as he sighed.

"I thought it would be obvious but apparently it isn't." She was getting that feeling of wanting to punch him in the face again. Couldn't he stop being all cryptic she didn't feel like it.

"I'm going to need you to explain." As he was opening his mouth getting ready to explain they could hear voices making their way to the room.

"Here comes your boyfriend. I'm not supposed to be in here or anywhere near you anyway." He walked to the door and was greeted by Damon.

"I thought I told you to stay out of here."

"I was on my way out just thought I would make sure she was comfortable." Josh bumped into Damon as he passed him.

"I reeeally don't like him." He said to Elena who was trying to get into the room. "If he wasn't one of Bonnie's friends he'd be dead already."

"Bonnie you're up." Elena said moving to her side.

"Yeah I just have a head ache."

"I told you that you shouldn't have been out there."

"But it wasn't nose bleeds it was an ear bleed."

"And lack of hearing. Jasmine made you some tea." He looked to the side table to see that the cup and teapot where already there.

"Josh bought it to me." She took another sip of the warm liquid. Damon took the cup and placed it back down.

"We came to a decision. You're going to help the warlock with the potion and leave the battle and combat to us."

"You guys have a higher chance of getting hurt than I do."

"This isn't the second time you have fainted. A few months ago when we were hunting that succubus you fainted. We were going up against the wendigo you fainted, and even going up against the shape shifter."

"You just need to stay away from the spells for a while okay."

"Damon I can…"

"This decision is final. You work with Josh from now on." Nate said from behind Damon.

The smell of burnt metal filled the air. It was 12:42p.m and all Bonnie wanted to do was pull her hair out. The two had been going back and forth for the past two hours. She told him, one thing needed to go in there and he told her she was wrong and vice versa. He had left to go grab a few supplies from his room, while she was left to gaze out the window. She was watching her friends do target practice to perfect their aiming. Being up here only made her blood boil she wanted to be down there with Damon and her friends. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone.

The caller ID read Matty. The name should've been changed but she couldn't help it, calling him that made her feel like they were young again. "Hello?"

"So you can't call anyone and let them know what's going on?"

"Been busy."

"Fainting and bleeding by the ear"

"How did you know?"

"Stefan filled me in."

"You two are becoming pretty chummy together."

"He's good people. Now stop trying to change the subject."

"I'm fine."

"Is that Bonnie?" Bonnie knew that voice and was ready for an earful from her best friend.

"Yeah." Matt answered.

"Give me the phone. Ms. Bennett it's a shame I have to hear about you getting hurt from Tyler. You or Elena should have told me."

"Care, you shouldn't worry so much."

"I can't help it."

"I know." Bonnie really wanted to change the subject because she herself didn't want to think about it.

"So what's going on I heard your old friends are nice." She was thankful that Caroline had picked up on that.

"They take care of me."

"Ty told me the dude named Josh is a real jerk to you and Damon."

"He's just upset."

"About what?"

"When I know I'll let you know."

"I'd like to finish speaking to my friend." Matt's voice could be heard in the background "Bye Bonnie. Call me when you get the chance."

"Alright."

"So how's Nate?" The deep voice could be heard over the phone.

"Good he and Jazz are still married, Evan and Megan still banter."

"Is Josh still into his books?"

"I don't know we haven't really had any pleasant conversations."

"Yeah Lena told me. You don't know why he's mad at you. Maybe you should listen to him. I mean he helped you and encouraged you to take my calls and stop ignoring me."

"He's being such a jerk right now."

"You told me you were a jerk to him when you lived there. Apparently something happened to make you stop acting that way. Do whatever that was and you should be okay."

"Thanks Matty."

"No problem. Tell Elena I said hi."

"Sure."

"Love ya Bon."

"Love you too. And tell Care I love her." She hung up and was frightened by the body standing behind her. "You scared me."

"My bad. Who was that?" The green-eyed man asked curiously.

"Matt and Carolina calling to say hello."

"Oh. I got the lizard scales?"

"What are we going to do with them?" She asked. Even though she already knew what to do with it.

"Boil them with the other stuff." She figured she could take Matt's advice so she thought of the way he slowly broke the ice between them and she remembered he used a quote. She took the time and attempted to come up with one.

"Never miss an opportunity to make others happy, even if you have to leave them alone in order to do it." He looked to her and watched as she talked, "I don't know who said that but I think its true here. I want you to be happy, even if I have to leave and stay at a hotel for it to happen. Then so be it."

He was silent and she was beginning to think maybe he would take her up on that offer. "I'm happy."

"You sure don't act like it." His head dropped and he looked up to explain.

"Do you remember how we use to argue over the stupidest things? I miss that."

"You want us to argue over who had eaten the last box of cereal."

"It sounds stupid. Matter of fact it is stupid. I just miss the way we use to be."

"We can't be that way anymore. I'm with Damon."

"And I'm with Sara."

"Right." Grabbing her face, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." She smiled as he let her face go.

"I missed you too."

"Now we should get back to work before Jasmine comes in here and starts yelling."

"She just wants us to be thorough."

"She doesn't have to bust a vein while doing so." Bonnie's mouth turned upwards and she sat next to Josh helping him find the spell in the grimoire.

Sara stood outside the door of the attic. She had come up here to ask Bonnie did she want to come watch them go over the training but over heard there whole exchange. He had been so upset with the witch, and she had wanted to know why. Now seemed like the perfect time to find out if anything more happened between Josh and Bonnie than they were letting on. "Hey, Sara. What are you doing?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Meg stopped.

"Alright follow me. Jasmine has me going to the library to look up some more techniques for battle. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Josh told me you all met in college."

"Josh and Nate were friends since elementary school, Jazz and me have been friends since high. Then she and I met Nate and Josh who was roommates with Evan in college."

"What about Bonnie? You said she was a part of the group?"

"Yeah she was but not until a few years later when she ran away from home."

"She what?"

"Yeah on her 18th birthday, she ran away."

"Why?"

"Well because she felt like her friends weren't appreciative of her."

"The ones she bought with her." Meg nodded her head, "How did she get here?"

"Nate found her working at some bar and bought her home. She was so upset. Those friends she bought here were the same ones to make her leave. You know what I always found funny. She and Josh didn't get along at all for the first two weeks and them after that one night they started to..."

"Started to what?"

"Hang out a lot. Why are you asking so many questions about them?"

"I get this feeling from them both. I don't know what it is."

"Maybe you should ask him." Meg grabbed the book and left Sara standing in the library. She hadn't gotten the information she wanted out of the brunette. So she figured she would do her own investigation.

Going into her and Josh's room she closed it behind her and went to Josh's closet. She searched for anything she could find photos, letters, paraphernalia, anything really. She had been looking for about an hour when she found a compartment behind his clothes she opened it and saw a safe. She knew she could easily get in and as she moved her hand to open she stopped herself and began to wonder why was this was such a big deal.

She trusted Josh and if there was something he thought she should know he would tell her. She didn't know why she was letting this Bonnie girl get under her skin. Shutting the compartment door back and placing everything where it was she got up and found herself back with the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was going over the spell they would use with the potion. "So this one should work well with it."<p>

"Yeah. I think that does it. You do know that you're not saying the spell right." He grabbed the paper out of her hand.

"Why not?"

"If there is one thing Damon and I finally agree on is that you shouldn't be doing that. So you handle the potion and I have the spell."

"That's total bull. I can do this. Everybody can stop treating me like I'm fragile."

"If you want it to change then you have to go to Damon. When it comes to you he calls the shots." Bonnie felt the steam coming out of her ears and Josh who was most likely imagining the same thing smiled.

"Listen we have the potion ready and the spell, there's no need to get upset. The vampire just wants to make sure that you don't get hurt."

"I'll talk to him later." She said turning to sit on the couch.

"I can talk to your other friends and see if they could convince Damon as well." He took a seat next to the fuming witch who had calmed down at the touch of his hands on her back. "Maybe he'll let you say the spell with me."

"Okay I think that's fair enough."

"See what teamwork can do? We were always good partners, I was the brain and you were the…nope I was the brain and the muscle."

"Ha that's funny. You know I knocked you on your butt a few times." He stood up walking to put the spell they made next to the potion. "You deserved it." Josh faced the witch and saw that smile that had always made his heart skip a beat. It was a good feeling and he was glad it was back.

"Tomorrow Sara and I are going out to dinner. You can join us if you like."

"Can I bring Damon?" She asked playfully.

"I guess. Only if necessary." He said acting nonchalant.

"Yes it's necessary."

"Then it's okay." He smiled at the witch who was happy that they were on their way back to being almost like they were before.

"So where are we going?"

"A little restaurant known as Tony's."

"OMG I haven't been to Tony's in forever."

"I figured. So make sure that you guys are ready tomorrow we're leaving at 7 p.m."

"Sounds good." Bonnie exited the room to run into her cousin.

"Nate where are you off to?" She said taking in the young man's dapper look.

"Jazz and I need some time alone. Nothing personal but we don't like spending all of our time with you all. We need some space for us."

"I understand."

"Are you and Damon going out too?"

"Yeah Josh is taking us and Sara out to eat at Tony's." Nate stopped putting on his jacket to look at his cousin.

"Are you sure you should be going there with Josh or Damon. I mean that is where he…"

"I know but I don't see the harm. The place has good food."

"Bonnie I know you know what you're doing but please be careful."

"Nate I'll be okay. Just take Jasmine out and you two enjoy yourself. You deserve it." She helped him put his jacket on and saw Jasmine make her way down the stairs.

"You look beautiful." Bonnie had told to the gorgeous woman in the teal cocktail dress.

"Thank you Bonnie."

"Alright you two enjoy your night." She watched them leave out the door and was ready to go up to her room to cuddle with her man. She stopped in the middle of the stairs when she thought she heard something. She wasn't sure but it sounded like a faint heartbeat. Stepping downstairs back into the dim lighted hallway the sound grew louder, then stopped. She thought she was going crazy.

"I need to lay off the late night witchy juju." She laughed to herself. Then a smell hit her. She didn't know what the hell it was but it smelled amazing. Walking into the room by the stairs she saw Stefan and Elena watching TV on the couch. She watched as Elena's chest rose and then fell. Then her eyes landed on Stefan who had Elena nestled in his body. Her heart started to beat rapidly for some reason that she couldn't explain. She began moving closer to them when she heard her phone ring. Jumping back Stefan opened his eyes to see Bonnie trying to turn off her phone. "I'm so sorry." She said as the man sat up.

"It's okay Bonnie. We should probably head to bed anyway." He picked Elena up bridal style and carried her upstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Bonnie asked to no one in particular.

"What was what?" She saw Damon come stand by her.

"Nothing I think I'm just tired."

"Good because I want my girl beside me when I go to sleep." She smiled and grabbed his hand letting him lead her up upstairs and shaking off the dark feeling running down her spine.

**A/N:**** I know you hate me right now. So many questions not answered and more keep popping up. The fight scene in the woods I thought was a good way to show everyone how much power Bonnie still possesses with the black magic still inside of her. But you see the side effects Bonnie is having on going cold turkey with her "drugs" after the battle and in the living room with Stefan and Elena. We also see that Josh is finally starting to be less of a jerk to Bonnie at least. **

**The next chapter focuses some on Josh and Bonnie. Lets just say she gets a reading from a psychic that doesn't exactly go so well… **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****Sorry for any grammatical errors. Wanted to update as soon as possible. Hopefully that doesn't stop you from enjoying the story.**

Chapter 10

"_A lot of life is dealing with your curse, dealing with the cards you were given that aren't so nice. Does it make you into a monster, or can you temper it in some way, or accept it and go in some other direction?" ~Wes Craven_

Bonnie sat at the edge of the bed. For some reason she had woke up later then she usually did. Looking out the window a smile was bought to her face, while the sun shone on her skin. She felt hands glide across her back and looked over to see Damon. "You just got up?" He asked and as she nodded yes, he smiled. "So the early bird finally sleeps in. It's about time."

"Come on Damon get up. We have to see what's going on. I know everyone else has been up for about an hour or two already."

"If they need us they know where to find us. Now come on and lay back down with me." He pulled her so that she fell on top of him. The smile was back on her face. She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips.

"While that sounds like a lovely idea. You know I can't stay in the bed all day. I have to move around or I'll go crazy."

"We can go crazy together." She moved from on top of him and hopped on the floor.

"I'll take you up on that offer when we get back to Mystic Falls."

"No you won't." He said finally getting out of the bed himself.

"You know me so well." She opened the door to the hall and walked downstairs leaving him to get dressed. Walking down the stairs she bumped into Josh who had dropped the book he was reading in his hand.

"Oops. My bad." He said towering over the witch.

"It's okay." She bent down to pick up his book. "I know how you are when it comes to you and your books. You really get into them." Looking around she noticed the house was empty. "Where is everybody anyway?"

"They all left."

"Where'd they go?"

"Well Stefan and Elena said something about a picnic on the beach, Nathan and Jasmine went on a fishing trip with some friends, and Meg, Evan, and Tyler went to the amusement park."

"I thought we were supposed to be having a meeting today."

"We were but when Nate realized he forgot about his fishing trip they rescheduled it for tomorrow." Bonnie walked into the living room and took a seat.

"Why didn't you go out yet?"

"I just wanted to enjoy a good book and a cup of tea by the fire. Besides even if I wanted to go somewhere Sara was gone before I even got up. I usually don't sleep late but we had a late ni…" He stopped himself as soon as he realized where he was going with this. Looking at Bonnie's face he could tell she knew too, so he dropped the smile and tried to finish a conversation that wouldn't lead back to him and Sara having sex. "What are you and Ed going to do?"

"Ed?"

"That's right you don't know. Your boyfriend won't stop calling me Sabrina, Willow, one of the Halliwell's, or Samantha. So I call him Ed. Short for Edward from Twilight. He hates it."

"You know he's not here right now?"

"I know but you never know when he's listening." Josh smiled and Bonnie understood. It was some pride thing between them or their egos, so she left it alone. It was natural for men to tease each other.

"Where is everyone?" Damon walked over and stood in the doorway of the living room.

"They're gone."

"Oh." He walked over to Bonnie and pulled her into a deep kiss. Bonnie semi returned the kiss and that alarmed Damon.

"What was that for?" She asked smiling up at the dark haired man.

"I can't kiss my girlfriend passionately. I mean you weren't complaining last night when we were together."

"You can do it anytime you want but…" She lowered her voice even though Josh could still hear them. "Not in front of company."

Damon rolled his eyes as he met Josh who had been looking at the two of them. "You know what I'm just going to go and leave you two here. I can take my book and drink to the library."

"Josh you don't have to do that." Bonnie let go of Damon's hand and turned around so she could see the warlock.

"Let him go if he wants to." Damon didn't want to be an ass. Okay scratch that he didn't care if he was being an ass but this Josh guy was really starting to annoy him, lately. He turned around to say something to Josh but thought against it. "Where'd my brother go off to anyway?"

"Apparently he and Elena went to a picnic on the beach." She answered for him.

"My brother really needs to stop spoiling that girl. It's like they live the life of a romance novel." Damon said eyebrows moving up and down.

"I think it's sweet that Stefan treats Elena like that."

"You also think it's sweet to watch my leather jacket burn or give my witchy migraines." She laughed. She knew he didn't like them but that didn't stop her from doing it. Besides she would make sure his leather jacket was fine afterwards.

"Alright. Point proven." Damon finally looked away from Bonnie to Josh.

"Hey wicked witch of the east, how's that book coming along. It looks like a real page turner." Josh stared angrily at Damon's sarcastic remark before answering back.

"That's funny Ed. What's it like to be a sparkling vampire? I mean come on how many people say you look so adorable." Damon's face bent annoyed at the warlock.

"Don't." She placed a hand on his chest. "The both of you shouldn't hurt each other's feeling."

"I want to hurt more than his feelings," Damon said still glaring at Josh, "I want to rip his pretty little head off his shoulders."

"Play nice Damon. Josh will stop calling you Ed if you stop calling him the names of witches from pop culture." She looked to Josh. "That goes for you too. If I hear you call him Ed, Edward, Eddie or anything related to the name I'm going to personally see to it that I kick both of your asses. And don't test me because you know I can and will if I have to." She noticed they still weren't looking at her. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Sure." Josh said turning away from them and back to his book.

"Fine." Damon looked back down at her. "I don't see why you had to get violent."

"It's the only thing you two seem to understand." Bonnie thought today would be a good time for them to get to know one another. Maybe she could stop this bickering between them.

The sound of Damon's phone rang in his pocket. "It's Alaric give me a minute." He walked off leaving the two witches in the room.

"So this is what you are doing all day. Reading?"

"No later I'm going to visit Paul. He is having his annual festival so I figured I'd stop by."

"I haven't seen him in a minute. Do you mind if I go with you?"

"I'm sure he'll be glad to see you. I'm always so happy there that I'm even taking the chance to invite Damon. I know your boyfriend doesn't like me but I guess you too are a packaged deal now."

Bonnie took a seat on the couch across from him. "That's not true. He likes you."

"Bon, you don't have to lie. I know he doesn't and its okay because I don't really like him either." Bonnie knew she wasn't going to win when it came to the both of them. "But if he doesn't want to come I'd be ecstatic too."

She heard Damon approaching, jacket in his hand. "I know what you're going to ask but I can't go. Alaric needs help with something. I'll be back later on tonight in time for us to go to dinner. Just go enjoy the festival. I'll talk to you later." Before she could get out a word he was gone.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me." Josh spoke as she watched Damon shut the door behind him.

They had been driving in the car towards the place and Bonnie sat staring out the window and enjoying the fresh air. She thought back to last night and that weird thing that happened."Bonnie are you okay?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I know when you're lying right? I can't help if I don't know what's wrong?" She didn't want to talk to Josh about it because she didn't want to believe that it had happened. So she changed the subject instead.

"So what's going to be at the festival? Is it the same as when we use to come?"

"Yeah. They still give out readings and sell little charms at their tent. Weird people still show up but The Ferris wheel is new. Another reason for us to stay longer."

"Nate never understood how the two of us would love spending all our free time there. I told him it was nice to be surrounded by other people with power just like us."

"He laughed at you didn't he."

"No he rubbed my back and told me that he was leaving in the next thirty minutes." Bonnie laughed as she saw the sign to the festival appear. "Looks like we're here."

They found a parking space and got out ready to explore the area like they use to. Bonnie was taking in everything like it was the first time. Everything seemed brighter, more colorful, and a lot louder. When they went inside she heard the band playing. It had seemed like the activities had just gotten bigger since she left.

"Wow. This isn't the same small festival I was use to."

"Oh did I forget to mention how awesome it got."

"Yeah." She bumped into him playfully as they walked to throughout the area.

They had been here for an hour and they hadn't won any prizes. She blamed that on Josh because he was the male. He was supposed to be really good at these things, but he wasn't really doing well so far. That didn't seem to faze him as him as they walked up to the basketball booth. "How about we give this a try?"

"You do know you suck at basketball." Bonnie reiterated to make sure he remembered.

"Bonnie you've been gone for a long time. My athletics has improved."

"Okay show me what you got." She moved to the side as Josh paid the man.

"Now watch and learn." He said lining the ball up with the net and shooting. As it passed through the rim, Bonnie smiled impressed.

"Lucky shot." He looked at the witch as he shot the next one and the next one. "Okay so now you're good at basketball."

"No I'm amazing at it."

"Alright what prize do you want sir." The man in charge of the booth asked.

"What would go good in my room? I'll take the big green snake." The ginger headed man handed him the prize. "You're going to carry that enormous thing around."

"Nope you are." He placed it on her shoulder and ran a few feet ahead of her.

"Josh, come and get this."

"Nope it's yours."

"What am I going to do with this big ass snake? Besides you know I hate them."

"I still remember that. How could I forget?"

"If you don't come get it I'm going to leave it right here."

"No why would you do that?" He said moving back towards the witch.

"After all this time you're still silly."

"You didn't think that would change did you." She shook her head as Josh wrapped the snake around his neck. "That's one of my strongest traits. Along with charismatic, clever, and easy going.

"That's not true." Bonnie stifled a laugh. "Nate is Charismatic, Megan is easy going, Evan is silly, and Jasmine is Clever."

"So what exactly am I?"

"Let me see. You're arrogant, grouchy, and a little obnoxious."

"What about my good traits. I know I have some."

"I guess you're compassionate, adventurous, charming, cultured, dependable, intelligent, fair, humble and hopeful." Bonnie looked at him and could see he was staring deep into her eyes. She blushed as she turned away and continued to walk. "But those don't overpower the arrogance in you."

"Sam why does she want to hurt me." Josh grabbed the head of the snake and made it face him. "I mean I'm being nice right?"

"Are you talking to your snake and why is his name Sam?"

"I'm a complicated man, Bon. You know that."

"Whatever. Where is Paul's booth?" He stopped to look around.

"Right there." He pushed her body towards the tent. When they got in she could see two people conversing in the corner.

"Hello Welcome to Paul and Shirley's House of –Bonnie is that you?" Paul said opening her arms. Bonnie didn't hesitate in running to the man. "It's been so long so long sweetie. How have you been?"

"Better." She let go of him and looked to the curly headed woman behind him.

"Oh Bonnie. This is Shirley. I met her a year ago. She is a psychic and a damn good one." Bonnie moved to Shirley closing the space between them.

"Do you have any other powers?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Nope I can only see inside of peoples head. The past and future."

"Shirley is amazing. The last time I came she told me I would meet an old friend again. And look who is standing next to me now."

They all shared a laugh as Paul turned to Bonnie. "So how is everything?"

"It's alright. I went back home."

"Yeah and is now dating a vampire." Josh said taking a seat in one of the empty chairs.

"So are you." She said not liking how he made it seem like she and Damon shouldn't be together.

"Interesting." Paul said moving to his table.

"Good interesting or bad interesting."

"I think it's funny how the both of you ended up dating vampires after what happened to you all those years ago." Bonnie looked around not sure what the man was talking about. When her eyes landed on Josh he was staring down at his hands. "Anyways, how long are you guys staying?"

"We have to get ready to go back and get ready for dinner. Sara and I are taking Bonnie and her date out for dinner at Tony's."

"Sounds nice but before you go do you want a reading? It'll be on the house?" Josh looked to Bonnie and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure. She would love one." He turned to Shirley as Bonnie sat and waited.

Shirley opened Bonnie's hands and moved her fingers over the witch's palm. "It looks like you are lost. You can't seem to make your mind up about something. You're very happy right now. You have a boyfriend, friends, and family that you love

"Josh can I talk to you for a minute?" the blonde man asked leading Josh outside of the tent.

"Bonnie I'll be outside when you're done."

She nodded her head and turned back to the woman in front of her. "So what else is going on that I should know about?"

"Something long ago happened that altered your life."

"Yeah I ran away eight years ago. That's when Nate found me and I befriended Paul and everyone else."

"That's not what I'm picking up. There's someone you lost long ago that you're going to find soon." Bonnie didn't like the way that sounded but she kept letting the woman read her.

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to read you. I also know that you're not really happy. That's what you show your friends but that's not how you really feel. There's a door that's blocking what you really feel. Bonnie I need you to let me inside."

"I don't know what door you're talking about and I'm happy." Bonnie protested not knowing what the hell this psychic was talking about.

"Something behind that door that is telling me otherwise. I'm going to try to get a peek inside if that's okay with you." Bonnie was hesitant she didn't know what door Shirley was talking about or what she could be hiding in it. Bonnie was happy that wasn't a lie. She had Damon, who loved her more than anything. She had her friends Elena, Matt, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, and Jeremy who cared for her. She didn't understand what it was that she needed to hide.

"Alright Bon, I'm going to need you to relax okay." She relaxed her shoulders and exhaled. This was stupid she didn't need some fake part time witch telling her what she was feeling. She was about to snatch her hands away when she witnessed Shirley's body go stiff and her eyes go to the back of her head.

"Shirley?" Bonnie said pulling her hands away from the dark haired female.

Shirley quickly pulled away from the witch trying to catch her breath and slid her chair back to stand up against the wall. "What's wrong?" Bonnie said calmly trying to get the woman to relax. "Is everything alright?"

"I think you should go." Shirley said not taking her eyes off the witch.

"Can you please just tell me what happened?" Bonnie stood inquisitive at what the woman had just seen.

"Please leave." Bonnie tried to take a step closer but the psychic tripped over the chair falling to the ground trying to get further away from her.

"Shirley?" Bonnie asked not taking another step.

"Go!" The woman raised her voice. Bonnie looked back and saw Josh and Paul standing in the doorway. She looked back to see the fear in the psychics eyes. Bonnie stormed past the two baffled men and ran away into the crowd. She could hear Josh calling after her but she just couldn't stop. She could see it, the fear in the eyes of this woman's eyes. Like he own life was in danger just by being in Bonnie's presence. She was distraught.

Bonnie finally found the car and as she leaned against it. She felt her eyes water. She was staring at the ground when she saw Josh's feet. "What was that?"

"You didn't see the way she was looking at me. Like I was a monster."

"No she wasn't."

"Don't lie to me. I know what I saw." She pushed him out the way.

"Bonnie where are you going?"

"For a walk."

"We live in the opposite direction."

"Josh let me be alone right now."

"I'm not just going to leave you out here by yourself."

"I'm not going back right now."

"So how are you going to get home?"

"I'll figure it out."

"I'll walk with you while you do?" She turned back to him and put her hand up creating a force field so that he couldn't move. He looked down to see what had happened and he could see that a rope had tied him up. He looked back up and saw that she had disappeared. "BONNIE!"

* * *

><p>Damon had been waiting at some bar that Alaric had told him to meet at. He didn't know what was taking the rugged history teacher so long because usually the man was on time. "Can I have another whiskey on the rocks?"<p>

Sliding his cup to the bartender he grabbed a handful of peanuts. "Was never a patient person were you?"

He turned to see Alaric towering over him. "No. but you should know that by now."

"So what did you call me here for?"

"There's someone you need to talk to." Alaric ordered himself a drink as Damon waited for him to finish.

"What is this about?"

"Will you promise me that you will take the time and listen to anything this person has to say on the subject?"

"You really know I can't promise that. But I'll try."

"Good." Damon turned around to see Anna sitting on the barstool. "I have a lot to say."

"No."

"You just said you'd try."

"Well I lied. I don't want to hear you saying anything about Bonnie working for that procurer."

"Okay. Can I at least share this with you?" Anna pulled out the folder and slammed it in front of Damon. "Look at these."

Damon opened the photo and saw pictures. "What is this?"

"These are pictures from that Crossroad club from the past two years. Ever since Bonnie came back." He continued flipping through the pictures and he could see Bonnie in every shot. She was always at the bar talking to a different person.

"What is wrong? So Bonnie likes to hang out at supernatural clubs. Your point?"

"Has she ever told you that she hung out there?"

"No, but maybe she forgot."

"Damon, are you really this dumb? Can you not see what I'm showing you?"

"No. I can't. What are these pictures suppose to be showing me?" Anna flipped until she got to the picture that was recent.

"Here she is with the demon we were looking for the night he was killed. Did she ever tell you that she found him or that she went to the club that night?" Damon stared at the picture not giving them an answer. "Do you even have any idea if she is sleeping next to you in the middle of the night because all these pictures that were taken in-between the times of 2 a.m. to 4 a.m. and your silence is telling me you had no idea."

"Get it away from me." Damon said sliding the photos away.

"Something is going on with Bonnie and I guess you can't see it because you love her but you're going to have to look pass your love and see that something isn't right. That the person you fell in love with has her own little secrets that she's keeping from you." Anna spoke trying to break through to him.

"I didn't want to believe it at first Damon but you have to hear her out." The blue eyed vampire looked to Alaric. "If you would look with your gut and mind instead of with your heart you'd see something wasn't right."

Damon silently stared at them as he down another drink. "You need time to see. So I'll give you that. But keep the pictures just in case." Anna closed the folder and made sure it sat in front of him. "For your sake I hope you open your eyes before it's too late."

With those last words the vampire watched as his supposed best friend and fellow comrade left the bar leaving him with the folder of pictures, a bottle of whiskey, and a thousand things going through his head.

* * *

><p>Josh had been driving around for an hour looking for Bonnie. After he got the call from Stefan, who said that Bonnie wasn't answering her calls from anyone, he began to worry more. He was riding down the road when he saw a body appear. The person was walking slowly holding on to themselves. He knew it was Bonnie because of her petite frame. He pulled up next to her and rolled the window down.<p>

"I don't need a ride." She said not taking the time to look at the vehicle.

"Bonnie, get in?" She looked over to see Josh staring back at her.

"How'd you find me?"

"I have the pleasure of sometimes knowing how your brain works?" She continued to walk. "Can you get in so we can talk and I can take you home?"

"I just want to walk right now." He pulled the car over and parked it. He walked up to the woman and could see that she was a little cold. Taking his jacket off, he placed it around her. She pulled it close to her then finally stopped to look up at him.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" Josh had been taken aback by the question so much that he stared at her with confused eyes. "I mean I do things that normal people shouldn't be able to do. I could kill someone just by looking at them."

"That doesn't make you a monster."

"That's like saying vampires aren't monsters. They kill people, drain them dry."

"Witches are the servants of nature. How can we be monsters?"

"That's the thing I can do almost anything I want with my powers. Doesn't that make me a monster as well?"

"Bonnie you're not making sense. Where did this monster thing come from?" Bonnie didn't want to tell him because if she did he would see it. See that she was a monster. "I do know this you have a good heart, you're loyal, and strong. Those being a few of the reasons I fell in love with you in the first place. You couldn't be a monster even if you tried."

"But do you think it's possible for me to become one."

"If you aren't one now after everything you've been through then it's a slim chance of you becoming one at all."Bonnie was silent. He hugged her and she held on tight to him as he put her in the car. He was right about one thing though she didn't have to worry about becoming a monster because according to Shirley's reaction today she was already one.

**A/N****: So tell me what you think. I wanted to thank everyone who continues to read, fave, alert and review this story. The more you seem interested the more I want to update. What did the psychic see? Will Damon listen to Alaric and Anna or will his love for Bonnie continue to blind him? Is Bonnie finally falling apart after all these years? Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_Nathaniel Hawthorne once wrote: No man, for any considerable period can wear one face to himself and another to the multitude without finally getting bewildered as to which may be the true."_

_~Lucas Scott, One Tree Hill_

Josh had left Bonnie in the room to sleep. Damon hadn't been home when he arrived so he took the liberty of tucking her in himself. "Thank you."

"No problem. Next time if you want to run off remember there's people who care about you and you can talk to them."

"I won't forget it." He kissed her forehead and shut the door to leave her to sleep.

"Hey, What were you doing in there?"

"I was putting Bonnie asleep. The visit to the festival didn't go so well. So I cancelled the dinner at Tony's." he walked to their room and sat on the bed letting out a sigh. "I figured she needed to be comfortable so I'm going to ask Jazz to make her some tea and maybe see if I can find her favorite movie in the library.." The blonde beauty eyed Josh who was confused by her stare. "What? Bonnie has a hard time sleeping she always did."

Sara watched the man as he was preparing to tend to the witch and again it made every bone in her body upset. "I'm sure Damon can take care of his girlfriend."

"He isn't back yet."

"Okay her cousin and best friend could do it." He looked up and was about to protest when he saw his girlfriends face.

"Your right. I'll ask Elena to comfort her." He placed his wallet and keys on the dresser and continued to talk. "Maybe taking her to the festival wasn't a good idea."

"I thought you said you didn't like going to the festival."

"I don't I just wanted to see Paul and Shirley."

"I've asked you plenty of times did you want me to go and you always say no."

"I thought you just said that to make me feel better. You don't even like things like that."

"I know but if you love them I want to love them too."

"Okay we can go tomorrow if that's fine. I'll introduce you to Paul. He helped me with my powers when I was young."

"I would love to." She wrapped her arms around him. She felt like she was losing him to this Bonnie girl. "I love you. Josh."

"I love you too."

Damon had came in early in the morning. Everyone had still been asleep when he stumbled into the house. Walking into the bedroom he saw Bonnie and Elena dozed off in his bed. Being the gentlemen that he was instead of kicking Elena out of the bed he just slept on the couch.

It was now 10 a.m. and most of the house was still sleep. Which was kind of weird seeing as though around this time the house would normally be busy? Especially Bonnie, she would be up at the crack of dawn. He noticed that lately she had been sleeping in more, which he honestly didn't mind because he loved to wake up and see her cuddled up to him. Shutting the guest's bedroom door behind him, he walked downstairs to see Stefan and Elena drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." The brunette said, looking up to see her brother-in-law coming to take a seat on the stool. "what time did you get home?"

"Around 3 had a late night."

"We had been trying to call you yesterday. Bonnie went missing for an hour and no one knew where she was."

"Was she okay?"

"Yeah Josh found her and bought her back. Then me and her spent some time watching movies in the room and dozed off. She had tried to call you before she went to bed but you didn't answer."

"My phone had died. Did it take her a long time to get to sleep last night?"

"not really but she seemed really worried about something?" Elena said leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

"Did she tell you what was bothering her?" Stefan said turning to face his wife.

"Actually she did. You're not going to believe this but she thinks she's a monster."

"What?" Damon said not sure if Elena was lying or not.

"Yeah she was so upset and kept going on and on about how she was a monster."

"You obviously told her that wasn't true." Stefan spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah of course. She still seemed upset though."

"Why would she think she was a monster though?" Stefan said looking back and forth between his brother and wife. "I've known her since she found out about her powers and she never seemed to think that at first."

"I don't know maybe because she has been getting pretty powerful lately, the reason for all those nosebleeds and the fainting." Elena was holding her coffee with two hands as her mouth moved. "Is there anything we can do so she doesn't think that?"

"I don't know but for now we're going to see if she can pull herself out first." Damon said as Elena handed him a cup.

"I think Josh may know what's wrong with her. I mean he was there."

"I haven't seen him so I'm guessing he probably had something to do with why she's acting like that." Elena looked behind her and Damon knew she was staring at someone. "Well speak of the devil."

Josh said good morning and moved to grab himself a cup. "Mind if I grab this pot?" Elena poured the man his coffee and it was silence as they all watched him. "Did I do something wrong. Because if I did I'd like to deal with this after I've had my coffee."

"Where did you and Bonnie go yesterday days ago?"

"The annual Witch Festival. Our friend Paul has a booth there."

"Did you do something to her to make her think she was a monster?"

"No. She wouldn't tell me when I tried to ask her."

"Yeah and it had to be something you did because she was there with you."

"When I left her with Shirley she was fine. I heard a bunch of commotion in the room then I went to see what was wrong. Bonnie ran and she never explained what happened. If you really want to know what happened there you'd have to talk to Shirley. Though I've been trying to reach her and she hasn't been answering my calls."

"Well it looks like you and I are taking a little trip to see the psychic." Damon said finishing up his drink.

"Great." Josh said sarcastically. "I'm going to need another cup of coffee if I'm going to have to deal with him this early in the morning." He said causing both Elena and Stefan to smile.

Bonnie had felt groggy. She wasn't use to spending all her time in her bed. It didn't feel right. She placed her feet on the cool floor when she heard a knock at the door. "Bonnie are you up."

"Yeah come in." The door opened to show Elena, Meg, and Jazz coming in.

"Is everything okay?" She asked getting alarmed.

"Yeah it's okay. We were just worried about you." Elena said sitting next to her best friend.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Bonnie gave Megan a death glare and the brunette looked away.

"We decided that today was a girl's night out." She wasn't sure why they should be having a girls night out because it was getting closer to D-Day.

"That sounds nice but shouldn't we be focused on the training."

"It's good to take a break sometimes. So we are going to take you shopping and then hit up the club tonight."

"I don't know."

"Come on Bonnie we hate seeing you like this so let us spoil you."

"Okay if you say so."

Josh pulled up to the house and looked at Damon. "This is it."

"Well let's go."

"A few rules."

"You should know before you start that I don't do well when people give me rules." Damon spoke smirk on his face and grabbing at the door handle to the car.

"Alright, just don't be an ass to these people. They are like my second family."

"I thought the people at the house were your second family."

"No they are my family."

"So where is your other family?"

"Does it matter? Just come one so we can get this done." Damon looked at the blonde then got out the car following Josh as he knocked on the door.

There was Paul who looked grateful to see them. "How it going?"

"Good How's Shirley?"

"She's been better."

"Do you think we could see her?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever your psychic saw has my girlfriend thinking some bad things about herself that can't obviously be true, so can we please talk to her or this is going to turn ugly."

"So you're Bonnie's vampire boyfriend." He shrugged his shoulders and Damon interpreted it as him saying she could do better. He would have had a problem with the man but right now he was worried about Bonnie. "Fine. Come on in. I'll go get Shirley and be back in a minute.

"Did you have to threaten him?"

"We're in here aren't we?"

"How may I help you?"

"I want you to tell me what you saw when you touched Bonnie's hand?" The woman looked as though she didn't want to say. The thought bringing a little fear to her eyes.

"I don't think I should say but I can tell you this. Bonnie has something in her that she has locked away and for now it's at bay but if she ever lets it out. It's not going to be good for anybody. Not even the people she loves." Damon had glanced to Josh who was staring back at him wondering what the psychic could have seen to make her think that.

Bonnie looked around. The sound of the music from the club blasting around her. She saw Meg out on the dance floor dancing with some guy. Looking to her left and right sat Elena and Jasmine."So this is much better than being cooped up in that bed. Right?"

"I do feel a little better." Bonnie took a swig of her drink.

"Girls Nights Out is always a good thing." Jasmine said. "I hope you don't mind but I invited Sara. I know you guys aren't the best of friends but she doesn't have a lot of friends."

"It's fine the more the merrier." The witch gave her friend a genuine smile. She was checking out the dance floor when a familiar face walked past. She knew who exactly it was and she knew she shouldn't be moving to go see where they were going. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." The two nodded as Bonnie walked off.

Seeing the man posted up by the back door of the club she heads straight for him. She knows that he recognizes her when he looks in her direction and smiles. "Look whose back in town. We missed you around here."

"What are you doing here? I thought this was a neutral zone."

"Sweetie you've been gone for a long time now. Things changed." She looked at him and he looked at her up and down. "Though someone hasn't. I see you trying to be normal by hanging with your friends. Is it working?"

Bonnie didn't want them to run into him or for him to talk to his friends. "You need to leave."

"You don't think you're going to kick me out? Do you?" He smirked at the witch causing her to become angry.

"Do you want to test that theory?" His smirk dropped.

"Wait a minute I see. You're looking for some of your old drugs. Aren't you?"

"No! What are you talking about?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You're trying to go clean but it's eating you up inside."

"I'm clean."

"Not for long." She looked away guilty.

"So I'm right. So that's why you came looking for me. You want some of your old product. Well you're in luck because I have some in my VIP suite."

"I said I'm done. I'm clean and I'm not going back." She turned to walk away but he gripped her arm she stopped as he walked closer to her to whisper in her ear.

"Come on Bonnie we can go to the back and I can give you a dose on the house." Every bone in her body was telling her to just go back to the table and her craving for it would go away but knowing that she was close to having it in her system again made her heart excited with adrenaline. She needed it. She was tired of fainting and having nose bleeds. She would do it this once and she would be done. All she needed was the one dosage and she wouldn't want it anymore.

She knew that she was probably wrong but she didn't care. She felt Howard let go of her arm. "Howie wait."

"That's what I like to hear." He grabbed her hand and led her to the suite.

"I haven't seen Bonnie in a while I wonder what she's doing." Elena asked looking over the crowd for her brunette friend.

"Maybe she's out there dancing with one of these hot ass men." Meg fanned herself while she looked at all the males in the room.

"I doubt that plus she wouldn't want Damon to see her doing that or he would go on a rampage."

"Yeah but it's been an hour."

"Maybe we should go look for her." Sara said as the rest of the girls got up taking their stuff with them. They went until they found a VIP that caught their attention.

"I wonder how she does that. I could do that for Nate." Jazz said turning her head at the movements of the stripper.

"I'm sure Stefan would love that." Elena said smiling at Meg, who nodded.

"What man wouldn't?" They shared a laugh before they heard the surprise in Sara's voice.

"Oh my god is that Bonnie." They looked inside to see her sitting next to a pale man with dark brown hair who had his hand grazing her neck and Bonnie didn't seem repulsed at all with it. Jazz ran inside the room first as Bonnie looked up to see them coming in.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" She moved and stood up.

"Bonnie? What hell are you doing? Who is this guy?" She looked back at Howard to see him standing up and coming over to them. Sara had noticed that Bonnie had tensed up when the man came to stand beside her.

"Hello. I'm Howard an old friend of Bonnie's. You must be her friends."

"Yeah and she's leaving with us because she has a boyfriend. Who would honestly beat your ass if he found out about this?" Elena said while Jazz pulled Bonnie to them.

"Elena please don't."

"Listen to your friend." As the man's fang protruded the girls stood their shocked. "Because that ass whooping wouldn't end well for him."

"He's the same thing you are so I wouldn't be so sure about that." Sara said eyes turning.

"Well isn't that interesting." The man folded his arms over his chest. "You date a vampire and are friends with one but you came to me. That's sweet." They all looked at Bonnie confused on what the hell he was talking about. "If this night isn't just filled with surprises."

"Bonnie let's go."

"Yes Go Bonnie. I know I'll be seeing you soon enough." He smiled at the group as he turned back around to his stripper and the other people in the room.

"Bonnie what the hell was you doing in there? And what is he talking about an old friend?"

"He's somebody I met the first week I ran away."

"You never mentioned him to us."

"I didn't think it was that important." Bonnie said defending her actions.

"This man was feeling on you and you tell me he wasn't important enough to tell any of your friends."

"He wasn't feeling me up and yes that's what I'm saying." They sat there in silence taking in the event that had just passed. "Listen there is nothing to worry about. Howie's just an old friend. We were catching up. Damon doesn't have to know."

"Bonnie he should know." Elena said. She knew that it may not have meant anything but still Damon ought to know.

"You don't understand please just don't tell him. Can't you do that one thing for me?"

"Alright but Bonnie. I don't know why but if you don't think he should know."

"I don't. It isn't that big a deal. Don't tell any of the guys please because one of them will end up telling him." The girls all looked around and a silent agreement was made. The rest of the ride back home was an awkward silence. They walked through the front door to see the men in the living room watching TV. Evan was the first to see them.

"Looks like the ladies are back." Evan said passing them with a cold beer in his hands.

"Hey how was your night?" Damon asked. Bonnie looked at him and Elena was surprised at how easy it was to lie to him. "It was fun. We drank, danced, and gossiped. You know things normal girls do."

Stefan came up behind Elena and wrapped his arm around her. "Sounds fun."

"It was okay." Elena said not able to look her husband in the eye.

"Sara did you have fun. I know you're use to spending most of your time with me but it wasn't bad was it?"

"I enjoyed myself." Bonnie had stayed to listen until she felt her eyes get a little droopy.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you all later." Bonnie said eyeing her friends and Sara as she moved towards her room.

"Sara, are you sure you had a good time. You aren't talking too much?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"So did you and Bonnie get along?" Josh asked following her into the kitchen.

"Why does it matter what she thinks?" The words came out even though that's not what she wanted to say. But oh did she want to say so much more.

"Is everything alright?" He asked concerned about his girlfriend.

"Yeah I just want to know why it matter what she thinks of me?" Josh was at a loss for words.

"She's a good friend."

"So it has nothing to do with Bonnie being your ex-girlfriend?" She looked at him and he knew that she did have something to say. "I mean since she's been back we hardly spend time together because you're always with her in that attic or going to festivals."

"Bonnie's a good friend and that's all." He tried to believe his words but it was harder said than done.

"I don't believe you."

"What can I do to show you that I'm not in love with Bonnie anymore?"

"I want her out of your life." Josh laughed until he realized that she was serious.

"You can't be for real. Bonnie is the only other witch that can help me with the spell and she is a really good friend. I can't just kick her out my life."

"Well it looks like you're going to have to make a choice. Either it's her or it's me." Josh stared at Sara as she waited for an answer.

**A/N****: Hope you enjoyed. So pretty much to sum it up Bonnie may have gone off the band wagon and broke her promise to Stan. Elena may actually be starting to pay attention to some of the things going on with Bonnie. Damon and Josh got a tidbit of info from the psychic. And Sara gave Josh and ultimatum me or her…**

**Thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts. Sorry if there were any grammatical errors. Next chapter deals with some of Elena's appearing feelings towards her best friend and Damon's lingering gut feeling about his girlfriend. Plus we see Josh's answer and how it affects Bonnie. Until next time then.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** So sorry about the lack of an update. To make up for it I have two chapters that will be updated this week. And here is the first one. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors wanted to update as soon as possible.**

Chapter 11

"_I've learned that it takes years to build up trust, and it only takes suspicion, not proof, to destroy it." ~Unknown_

"_Lies were like acid, corrosive: They could dissolve trust in a heartbeat." ~Rob Thurman, Nightlife_

Josh sat outside on the back porch enjoying the breakfast that Jasmine had prepared. Looking over the beautiful yard he saw Bonnie and Damon sitting at another bench talking to one another. The vampire had his hands entwined with hers. The two were smiling and he figured that something funny must've been said.

His eyes moved to the curve of Bonnie's lips as she smiled. The smile that could make him do anything that she asked. He watched as the two were having an adorable moment.

"Hey man. What are you doing?" The sound of Nate's voice rang through his ear. Turning his attention to his best friend he smiled.

"Nothing just enjoying this wonderful breakfast your wife made."

"Don't lie to me man I've been watching you for the past five minutes. And my wife's food may be delicious but that's not what you were looking at. Your eyes were on something or shall I say someone else." Nate's eyes flicked over to Damon and Bonnie still embracing each other.

"That obvious."

"Yeah besides you had that stupid grin on your face. That's only present when Bonnie is near."

"I do not have a stupid grin."

"Oh yes you do." Evan said taking a seat on the other side of Nate. "It's sorta goofy and cute at the same time." Josh turned his head away from his friends. They always teased him when it came to Bonnie.

"So what's with the long face?"Evan said placing a fork full of eggs in his mouth.

"A few days ago, Sara asked me something." Evan and Nate waited while he continued. "She asked me to either stay away from Bonnie or lose her for good."

"Ohhhhh." The two said in unison.

"So that's why you're looking at Bonnie. What did you tell her?" Evan said interested in his friend's decision.

"I haven't answered yet but what do you think I should say?" He asked his friends.

"Look I love you both. Bonnie's my cousin and you're my best friend but you're with Sara now. You should do whatever she asks of you." Josh knew that Nate was saying the right thing but that's not what he wanted to hear. "Besides after this is all over I'm pretty sure we won't be hearing from Bonnie anymore."

"See I don't agree with the first part. Bonnie will always mean something to you. So that isn't right of her to say that Bonnie can't be in your life at all." Josh dropped his head into his arms. "I mean even if she leaves again you would probably want to keep in touch with her this time around."

"I can't make up my mind and neither of you are helping."

"How about this. Do you love Sara?" Nate asked. Josh looked through the window of the house to see Sara talking to Jasmine and Elena. She was an elegant beauty. She was sophisticated and she enjoyed almost everything he did. Books, culture the arts. He could talk to her about that kind of stuff.

"Yes. I love her."

"Okay and do you still love Bonnie?" Evan asked. Looking back at her smiling, he didn't have to think about it. His answer was automatic.

"Yeah I still do." There's was plenty of things he loved about Bonnie. Even though they were both witches they were still completely different. While he had his cultured life Bonnie lived the life of someone loved pop culture. He loved books and Bonnie watched the movies of those books. But even after all that she gave him an energy he didn't know he had. Something that bonded them in a different type of way.

"Well I guess you have your answer."

"Which is?" Josh asked not sure if his friends were trying to help him or trying to confuse the hell out of him.

"It's obvious so if you can't figure it out we have a bigger problem on our hands." Josh sipped his drink as he looked over to his friends.

"Dude either way you're screwed."

"Thanks for that."

"It's what I'm here for." Evan smiled as he took another bite out of his eggs.

Bonnie and Damon had decided that today would just be about them. She wanted to spend some alone time with her man without the interference of any other people. But honestly both had different motives for wanting to spend alone time together. So after they had breakfast out back they planned on going out and seeing what they could do. Bonnie had been talking to someone in the hall when Damon heard Stefan come in. "Hey Stefan. How can I help you today?"

"You sound happy."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason. I'm happy that you finally are." Stefan leaned up against the wall. He seemed to be figuring out if she should say something else. "I never told you that and I think it's something you should know."

"Is that all?" He asked his brother who moved to the door and shut it some. Damon didn't know what his brother was about to say but he gave him his full attention.

"I have to tell you something that I think you should know."

"What is it?"

"It's about Bonnie. You know that day when they went out to some club. I'm not supposed to be telling you this. But Bonnie was caught with another man."

"What do you mean by caught?"

"She and him were in a VIP suite?"

"Where they alone?"

"No, there was a stripper and a few other people."

"Well maybe they were just friends." Damon said not paying much attention to his brother now.

"All the girls saw her. Elena had promised me not tell you but she was letting some vampire rub and feel up on her."

"Why would she do that? There's no reason."

"I don't know."

"I know you're trying to help me Stefan but I don't have anything to worry about when it comes to Bonnie. I love her and she loves me."

"I know that Damon but aren't you a bit curious."

"Maybe but Bonnie's a beautiful woman. It's not to be suspected."

"What happened to the man that I heard used to get into bar fights because of something like that?" Stefan asked curious as to why his brother wasn't ready to hunt down the vampire and decapitate him.

"I'm trying not to be like that anymore."

"Well you chose a good time to do so." Stefan said still not satisfied with his brothers response to the information.

"I know you are just trying to look out for me but you don't have to anymore. Besides I'm the big brother."

"Doesn't mean anything to me. I'll be looking out for you until the day I face the true death." Damon smiled at his brother who returned the gesture. "Please be careful. Like you said I'm trying to look out for you. I'm your brother and I know you better than anybody. If you have a problem with something you won't deal with it until it's too much for you to handle by yourself."

"Thank you brother for telling me but it's not a problem. I'm not insecure. Not anymore."

"Okay. I just thought I should tell you because we are brothers first and foremost and I don't want you getting hurt. Just know this one more thing. Please don't let your love for her blind you from other things." The blue eyed vampire stared eyes wide at his brother as he sat on the edge of the bed. Those were almost the exact same words that Alaric and Anna had been saying to him. He wasn't going to let them get to him. "I'll leave you alone." Stefan left his brother sitting there glass of blood in his hand. He hadn't been paying attention when the witch had walked in.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked standing by the bed. She headed to the mirror and picked up a pair of earrings as he answered.

"Yeah. Just let me know when you're ready. I'll be downstairs." Bonnie nodded as she continued to put her earring in. When she picked up the other earring and looked in the mirror she could see Josh staring in back at her.

"Getting ready to go out?"

"Yeah, I'm taking Damon to Tony's for Dinner."

"Bonnie do you think we can talk."

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"Not here. Do you remember the bridge we use to go to when we dated?"

"The one by Alcove River."

"Meet me there later at around 9."

"Is everything okay?" She stopped and turned to look at him. He placed his hands in his pocket and nodded.

"There's something I need to tell you and I don't want you to hear it from anybody but me."

"Okay I'll be there."

"Thank you." He walked out the room and saw Sara standing there. She slammed the door shut to their room and he dropped his head and went downstairs.

Throughout their time together today Bonnie could feel that Damon's thoughts were elsewhere and he was barely here with her. She figured he was trying to be interested in whatever she had to say but had something else on his mind.

Damon knew he wasn't paying Bonnie much attention but his brother's words were sinking in along with the psychics and Anna's. They were all warning him about Bonnie. Plus the terrible thing was he did feel something was off with Bonnie and this wasn't a recent feeling, it had been there ever since that morning they had come home after killing Klaus, Kat, and Grace. Looking up at her at the table, she smiled at him and he could feel the suspicion slipping away. The way it always did when she looked at him.

There was a silence that wasn't helping Damon's dilemma. To prove that this feeling inside of him wasn't wrong he figured he could test the waters but before he could try he was interrupted.

The waiter walked up to the table with a bottle of champagne in his hand. "This is from the owner. It's on the house."

"Why?" Bonnie asked smiling as Damon broke away from his stupor.

"The owner said he wanted to congratulate you and your boyfriend for being together for this long." The waiter read Bonnie and Damon's face and knew something was off. "Are you not Bonnie and Joshua?"

Damon angrily looked away and tried to compose himself, "Are you fucking kidding me?" he said lowly but the waiter and Bonnie could still hear him.

Bonnie tried nicely to fix the problem. "Yes I'm Bonnie but Josh and I aren't together anymore. This is my boyfriend of 2 years."

"3." He corrected her.

"Two continuous years."

"I'm so sorry mam."

"It's okay." The man left with an angry Damon looking at Bonnie. "Damon, don't be mad. It was a harmless mistake."

"No a harmless mistake would've been bringing me the wrong sauce. The owner of this restaurant just mistook me for you ex. That doesn't sit well in my book."

"It's not that big a deal." He didn't like that she brushed the mistake off like it was nothing. The two sat in silence for a minute before Bonnie spoke again.

"Damon?"

"Yeah" he spoke eyes moving to her and away from his glass.

"I thought you should know that I'm going to meet Josh tonight after we finish here at Alcove River."

"Really you tell me this right now. What does he want?"

"I don't know but it seems important."

"So you have no idea what this man wants but you are going to meet him somewhere away from seeing eyes."

"I trust Josh."

"Doesn't mean I do."

"He hasn't given you any reason not to."

"You mean besides the reason that I can see he is still in love with you."

"No he's not. He's with Sara. He loves her."

"That doesn't mean a damn thing." Damon's voice had risen so much that the people sitting at the table next to them were staring.

"Can you calm down?"

"Sure. I don't know why you told me anyway. I don't know why you didn't just keep it a secret." Bonnie ignored him as the waiter came back and the check was paid for. They were now sitting in the car and she could feel that Damon needed to get something off his chest.

"Is there something you need to say to me?" He looked over to her.

"Yeah I do." He could disprove his brother right now by asking her this. "Does the name Howie ring any bells?" She had looked taken aback by the question and Damon could see that. She tried playing it off by looking out the window.

"No. I'm not sure what they are talking about. Maybe they got a little too drunk." He couldn't believe that she was lying right to his face and what did she mean they. His brother wouldn't have come to him if he wasn't sure about this. Hell if Elena was lying to Stefan he would've known and never came to tell him. Damon thought he could keep trying because just maybe she hadn't heard him clearly.

"So you've never met anyone named Howie."

"Maybe. I don't remember."

"Are you lying to me Bonnie?"

"Don't you trust me?" Damon had stopped the car by the river and he looked down to see Josh standing by the water. Glancing from him to Bonnie. He sighed and answered her.

"I trust you Bonnie." She smiled at him as she leaned over to kiss him chastely on his lips. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay." He answered watching her open her door.

"Bye." Damon watched Bonnie as she left him there. Starting the ignition and turning to go back to the boarding house he was listening to his gut and he didn't like what it was telling him now. Because it didn't go along with what he just said. It was telling him that she was hiding something from him and he didn't trust the woman he loved.

Josh sat on the dock looking down at the water. He had heard Bonnie and Damon pull up and turned around as the two said their goodbyes. His decision had been made and he knew what he had to do.

He could hear her sighing as he walked up to him. She seemed pressured by something. "Is everything alright? You seem a little stressed?"

"I'll be fine."She stopped a few feet away from him and tried to compose herself. "I can't believe this place it looks so different."

"Remember how we use to go kayaking down there with everyone."

"Kayaking wasn't you're sport." Bonnie said finally standing next to him.

"I was good at it."

"No you weren't."

"Okay but I was good at other sports."

"Like?" She waited for an answer as she ogled at him.

Josh Stuttered as he thought of a sport he was good at. "I'm great at soccer."

"No Evan's great at soccer, Nate is okay, you can barely kick the ball without tripping over your own foot. So scratch soccer off."

"Okay how about basketball? I won that big snake didn't I?"

"Your okay but Jasmine still has you beat."

"Baseball?"

"Meagan and Nate."

"Football?"

"Nate and Evan. Even Meagan has an arm on her."

"You know what I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Why you bought it up? How about I find a sport you can do really well? Umm let me see?" Josh waited as Bonnie continued to think.

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"Wait I got one, chess."

"That's not a sport."

"I think of it as a sport. It's a competition between two sides to see who can trap the King."

"No. Choose another one."

"Don't be a baby about it?" Bonnie said laughing as she crossed her arms. "It's nothing wrong with being good at not so manly sports."

"Archery."

"What?"

"I'm good at archery." She shrugged her shoulders. "And paintball."

"Since you're so sensitive about the subject I'll give you archery."

"What about paintball?"

"Meagan still beats you at that. And I'm only giving you a little extra when it comes to archery but Jazz is real close on that too."

"I can't win with you can I."

"I don't know why you keep trying." The two shared a laugh. Bonnie had actually felt better after her dinner with Damon. That's the thing she loved about Josh. He could still relax her and be her friend even if they weren't together anymore. She had forgotten how fun it was to actually have a normal argument and it be kind of fun. She missed it and dealing with Damon she could use a friend in her life like Josh, especially with Matt so far away.

"So why'd you call me out here to have a conversation."

"Before we get to that do you remember the night I first bought you here?"

"It was the first time you told me you loved me."

"And that I always would." He finished. "Sara doesn't want me to spend time around you anymore."

"What? Why?"

"I don't really know but she has made her decision. If this is what she wants then I have to grant her that but I don't like the fact that we won't be spending any time together."

"So what's your choice?"

"Before I give you my answer I have one question. Do you ever think about us?" Bonnie looked deep into his green eyes. Of course she still thought about him. Occasionally when she picked up a certain book he loved or when she was doing her magic. And though she loved Damon there was a small flame she would hold in her heart for Josh that would most likely never go out.

"Will this affect your choice?"

"Maybe it will, Maybe it won't." He said honestly.

"No." She finally let out and she knew that wasn't what he was expecting to hear. Truthfully she wasn't expecting to lie to him.

"Well I guess this won't matter anyway." He answered not looking in her eyes and she knew he was hurt by her answer.

"So we aren't going to be allowed to speak to each other anymore." Bonnie said her eyes filling with sadness.

"Not like we use to. No."

"I don't understand why?"

"She doesn't think that I'm over you. And after thinking about it I don't either. I want to keep her in my life. Even if I have to give you up." Bonnie could feel the tear come down her cheek. Josh lifted her face and wiped it away with his thumb.

"That's why you bought me here, to end our friendship at the place where it all started."

"Poetic huh." He said with a grin.

"So you're letting me go."

"I wouldn't say that. I'll never be able to let you go after all that we've been through. I'm just trying to move on with my life. Like you have."

"Does she make you happy?"

"She does."

"Good because if she ever does anything to hurt you I'll turn her ass to dust."

"I know you would."

"I want you to know that even though you may not love me anymore. I still do love you and you'll always be my soul mate and my other half. My bunny." At the mention of her old nickname new tears formed. "I know you love Damon and he makes you happy. You deserve it more than anybody I know."

"So do you."

"Yeah I just wish we could have shared that happiness together."

"So this is really the last we'll speak to each other." Saying it again because she couldn't, no wouldn't believe it.

"Yeah, I wish we didn't have to stop talking to each other."

"Me too." He brought her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Bonnie knew this was the right thing to do. Maybe if she told him she didn't think about him anymore Josh would finally be happy. She didn't want him to wait another 8 years for a chance to be with her. He needed to move on and truthfully so did she.

Damon had been pacing and thinking about everything that had to deal with Bonnie and some things didn't add up. And the more he tried to forget about it something new popped up. "Hey sorry to bother you, Do you guys have Tylenol? I had an intense training today and I scraped me arm and sliced my leg up."

"I don't know. I know Bonnie has some type of pain reliever. You can check." Megan moved to the side drawer that he pointed to. Shuffling through the items she found a small medicine bottle in the back of the drawer. Examining the container she noticed it wasn't a name brand medicine. It had some logo on it that probably meant it was the cheap kind. Opening the bottle there were two pills that were so dark they could have been black. Maybe that's what the cheap stuff looks like. She shrugged it off and turned to Damon who she knew wasn't even really paying attention to her.

"It's only two left so I'm taking the whole bottle. Tell her I'll buy her a new one." As Megan walked out Damon focused back to his thoughts. He needed to know more about his girlfriend. Picking up his phone he scrolled to the second name at the top of his list and pressed call.

"Hello." He answered.

"Damon. Look I've been meaning to call and apologize about that night. It's just I think it's something off about Bonnie."

"Its fine Anna. I was actually calling to ask you to do me a favor. I need you to see if you can do some more digging on Bonnie." Damon heard silence on the other end of the phone. "Hello are you still there?"

"Are you sure Damon? I don't want to do anything that you'll regret later."

"Yes I need to know some answers that Bonnie's not giving me?"

"Like what?"

"Let's start with the year she left eight years ago and work from there. Call me when you find something." He hung up the phone and fell back on the bed. There were two ways this whole thing could end. Either this was him being crazy and it all being a part of his imagination. Or…or his gut and intuition were right all along. He was praying like hell that it was the latter of the two because the thought of not trusting someone you love was a feeling he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.

**A/N:**** So Bonnie lied to Damon, Stefan helps to ignite the distrust his brother feels for his lover, Josh made his decision (a stupid one might I add), What were those pills Meg took, Damon called in the troops and it looks like he may be getting his answers after all. So tell me what you think of this chapter or you know don't. It's up to you. Tootles! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"_Beware the dark pool at the bottom of our hearts. In its icy black depths dwell strange and twisted creatures it is best not to disturb." ~Sue Grafton, I is for Innocent~_

Elena sat in her room looking out the window. It was a beautiful day and they had given her a break from training since she had been working so well. She would've been spending it with Stefan but he had gone with Sara to pick up more blood bags because the three vampires were using them up pretty fast. Even after that he still had to help with training today.

She was gazing when she heard his voice. "Can I talk to you?" She turned around to let Damon know she had his full attention. "You were there that night with Bonnie at the club, right?"

"Stefan told you, didn't he?"

"He's my brother Elena." As the words left his lips Elena felt like saying you didn't know that when you were trying to steal me away from him. But she had matured and so had Damon. So there was no need for that. "Anyways I talked to Bonnie and she said she didn't meet anyone named Howie. I watched her sit there and lie straight to my face."

"I don't know what you want me to say Damon. Bonnie's my best friend."

"I know you and her haven't spoken ever since that day I came back from our dinner at Tony's." there was silence. "Did she tell you not to say anything to me about him? She did."

"Maybe, Maybe not." Damon felt terrible as his head hung low. "All I can say is that I know Bonnie loves you but you have to be more aware of her activities."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's something off about Bonnie. I've watched how she seamlessly lied to you like she does it all the time and this past week she seemed to stay mostly to herself. I don't think that's my friend. Whoever came back to Mystic Falls two years ago isn't the same Bonnie that left."

"She was bound to change, Elena. She wasn't going to be the same forever."

"Yeah you're right but she didn't change like me or Caroline. She had a whole new personality. Like she was more guarded with her feelings. Like she faced something that forever changed her life." Damon thought about it and maybe Elena had a point. "Don't get me wrong I still love the girl but sometimes I think this person smiling at me isn't my best friend."

"As of late I've been feeling the same way."

"What do you mean? You were with her while she was away."

"I don't know. Even from the day I saw her again I could sense something different about her. Like she was broken and she didn't know why. I never asked because then I didn't care but maybe I should've. Because then I wouldn't feel like I couldn't trust her now and lie behind her back."

"Damon what did you do?"

"I asked Alaric and Anna to dig into Bonnie past ever since she left Mystic Falls eight years ago."

"What? If she finds out she's going to kill you."

"That's a risk I willing to take. She won't tell me so I have to find out for myself."

"What if she's not lying about anything? You're going to lose her."

"What if she is? I have to know, Elena. Even if I have to lose her to find out." Damon felt like Elena was trying to understand where he was coming from. It was easier talking to Stefan about the whole thing but his brother wasn't here so she was the next best thing. From her silence he could tell she was processing the information.

"If you think its best. Besides me telling you what to do won't help." He gave her smirk as he left her to her room.

* * *

><p>Bonnie watched as Meg fought Stefan. She had been a bit fidgety this week. She knew it must have been her body working against her. She hadn't taken any of the drugs Howie had given her for two weeks, since that night with Damon at Tony's. Her body was hungry for it though which wasn't helping because it made it worst. The lack of drugs had made her temperamental, though no one noticed because she kept to herself, lately.<p>

Not because she wanted to but because her friends seemed to be keeping their distance from her. Josh wasn't allowed to communicate with her and she knew that Sara didn't really like her that much. Stefan and Elena didn't say more than two sentences to her. And Damon was the worst because they were dating and he was barely in the same room as her anymore. Then when they were the conversation consisted of them talking about everyone else except themselves. It was weird how they all seemed to act towards her. The only people she still talked to were Tyler, Meg, Evan, Nate, and Jasmine. And even that was rare because they were so focused on the training.

She was taken from her train of thought when she saw Megan in hand to hand combat with Stefan and getting knocked down to the ground. "No one's ever going to beat you. Well except maybe the vampires and witches."

"Well Damn." Tyler said not appreciating how she left him off the list.

"No offense Tyler but you suck at this. You have the strength and anger but you don't really know what to do with it."

"I guess that's fair." He said crossing his arms and shrugging. Staring back at Meg, Bonnie noticed that the woman had gotten better in the last few days. Apparently she got sick and was throwing up like crazy. She said it was probably something she ate so Jazz and Sara had taken care of her. "But you were just sick so maybe that's why."

"Yeah cause I was kicking his ass two weeks ago."

"I wouldn't say kicking my ass but you were doing better." Stefan said defending himself. She shrugged and moved to stand next to Evan.

"So Bonnie you're up next." Tyler said. Stefan looked at the witch and she moved to put down her water bottle when something in Meg's hand caught her attention. The bottle in her hand resembled one of the bottles Howie dealt his drugs in. "Hey where'd you get that?"

"It's actually yours." She stopped in her tracks confused.

"That can't be mine." She grinned, "Because you didn't ask me."

"I took the one you had at first and bought you a new one." She walked up to Meg and snatched the bottle out of her hand. "Rude Much"

She opened the bottle and saw two dark red pills left and realized that Meg had been taking her drugs. "I didn't give you these."

"I know Damon said I could take them. I'm sorry you didn't know."

"Why the hell didn't you ask me?" Tyler, Evan, and Stefan stood around both girls trying to understand what was about to happen.

"Bonnie Relax." Stefan interrupted, shocked at how his friend was acting.

"Yeah." Evan agreed, "I'm sure she didn't mean any harm."

"There all gone." Bonnie was starting to freak out.

"I went to the store and got you some more. What's the problem?"

"Just don't touch my stuff." She said walking away leaving the four surprised at what just happened.

"Fine don't be a complete bitch about it." Bonnie stopped in her tracks and turned to face Meg. Her blood was boiling and she had no idea why she was getting so angry. Then she could see the hallucinations again; the veins in her arms appearing a dark purple, the sound of heartbeats filling her ear and the smell of an unknown sweet scent taking over her nose. Walking back up slowly to Meg she was an inch away from her face.

"What'd you call me?"

"I said you were acting like a bitch." Bonnie shoved the huntress causing Ty, Stefan, and Evan to come closer.

"Bonnie. Sweetie you don't want to fight me." This time Bonnie threw a punch yet again shocking everyone around. Meg was quick though because as soon as Bonnie put her hand down she tackled her to the ground and hit her in the face.

Stefan dragged Meg off Bonnie as Ty helped her up."Are you okay?" He asked. She snatched her hand away from him. She touched her face and felt the blood coming from her mouth.

"I told you that you didn't want to fight me. I do all the hand to hand combat around here while you hide behind your magic. Maybe if you knew hand to hand combat all those years ago you wouldn't have lost her."

Evan's eyes moved quickly over to Meg who was smiling at Bonnie until she realized what she said. "Bonnie I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

But it was too late for Bonnie because Meg had flown twenty feet into the tree and collapsed. Stefan looked at her, "What the hell is wrong with you Bonnie?" She looked at Meg from a far and could see that she was unconscious. She didn't mean to do it. She wasn't even thinking about harming the girl physically or with her magic it just happened.

"I don't know." Bonnie said turning away from the four. Stefan heard the car start up a few minutes later. He really needed to talk to Damon.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Bonnie?" Jasmine said walking into the kitchen followed by Nate, Josh, and Sara.<p>

"No." Elena answered looking up from Damon, who was enjoying his cup of blood. The six of them looked at the back door as the other four entered the gigantic kitchen.

"Did you guys see Bonnie? I have something I want to give to her?" Jazz said looking down at the box in her hand. "I found it in the attic I think she'd like it.

"You didn't just see her storm off like several minutes ago." Tyler asked looking around the kitchen. They all shook their heads.

"Right now I don't even care." Meg said going to the fridge to grab a bag of peas. She placed it over her eye as Evan helped her sit down.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Nate said starting at the injured huntress.

"Your cousin just flew off the handle and had a major bitch moment. She just overreacted to me using her pain relievers. Like she flipped and went psycho. Then she hit me in the eye and made me fly twenty feet into a tree. I was unconscious for five minutes."

"Come on not Bonnie." Josh said, getting a look from both Sara and Damon.

"Yes Bonnie. Now I love the girl but she just went bat shit crazy."

"Do you know where she went?" Elena asked.

"I heard the car start up about thirty minutes ago." Stefan answered.

"Am I the only one who is noticing a change in Bonnie's behavior and attitude? She's acting like a drug addict. I mean two days ago I saw her flip out because she couldn't find her purse. And she keeps to herself like a crazy person."

"Damn." Damon, Stefan, and Sara all turned to Josh at the same time causing everyone else's eyes to follow.

"Do you know something about my girlfriend?" Damon asked ready to cause any harm to him if he lied.

"I haven't spoken to Bonnie in two weeks."

"That damn didn't sound like you didn't know anything." Stefan continued standing next to his brother.

"Okay but I shouldn't be telling anyone this. I promised her I wouldn't." Sara moved her husband's hand and turned to fully face him "No one really knows but me and her."

"Just spit it out already."

"After me and Bonnie had finally started to get along when she first got here she told me something that she said she couldn't tell anyone else. She met some dude named Howard or Howie." The girls all looked at each other while Stefan and Damon did the same. "And the two had been using black magic. She said that it was amazing and the two had fun doing it."

"Why didn't you tell me man?" Nate said eyeing his best friend. "She's my cousin."

"She didn't want you to know. Besides she was clean. She didn't use anymore when she came here. She even threw out her old contacts and stash."

"Apparently not." Sara said. "When we were at that club we met someone named Howie and the two seemed really comfortable around each other. She was even letting him grope her."

"I don't believe that. Bonnie's not that type of person."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Elena inquired worried more about his previous statements and how it connected to drugs.

"Using black magic is pretty much like taking drugs. It has the same side effects and everything to a witch."

"It can't be that. She already got rid of it we saw it with our own eyes. Plus we haven't seen any of the black eyes." Damon looked away thinking back to the moment in the woods when he thought he saw them.

"Black eyes?" Josh asked confused.

"Yeah she had black eyes when she had the black magic before." Stefan spoke as the memory of two years ago hunted him.

"Black magic doesn't cause you to have black eyes. Actually no witch I've ever known who's been addicted to black magic has ever had black eyes."

Stefan, Elena, Damon, and Tyler shared a look. "If that wasn't black magic then what the hell was it?"

* * *

><p>Bonnie had been sitting in the car in front of the house. Glancing back and forth between the front door and the two red pills in her hand. She knew what she should have done with them but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She needed to talk to the psychic. She needed to know what she had seen and what was happening to her. The lights were on in the front room and she knew she had to just go up there.<p>

Walking up the porch steps she saw how terrible she had been to Meg. She couldn't believe it even if she had seen the thing with her own eyes. Knocking twice on the door. It was a minute before Shirley had opened it and was getting ready to slam it again. "Please don't. I need your help. Something is wrong with me."

"There is nothing I can do for you." Shirley replied taking notice of Bonnie's bruised face.

"Can you show me what you saw? I need to know."

"Why should I help you?"

"Ever since I've got to this place I've been feeling worse and worse. I've been lying to my friends and boyfriend nonstop. I've been doing things I would never do. And today I almost killed one of my friends. I have to know what is going on so I can do something about it. You're the only one who saw something so can you please help me." Shirley could see the tears appearing in the young witch's eyes.

"Alright but let's hope it isn't too late." Bonnie entered the house and Shirley shut the door behind her.

"This Howie guy must know something right?" Damon asked sitting at the bar with Ty, Stefan, and Elena.

"I don't think this is a good idea man." Tyler pointed out following Damon's eyes as they travelled to Nate and Jasmine on the other side of the club.

"I agree with Ty on this." Elena spoke keeping up with the boys.

"Is that him?" Elena looked and nodded. They all got up and he could see that Nate and Jazz were a few feet behind them. Following the man. Damon intruded in the room as Howard looked up amused.

"How may I help you?"

"I have to ask you a few questions."

"That's funny…Wait a minute I know you." Howie said standing up and moving to Elena. Stefan stood in front of her and the vampire chuckled. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt the little lady. You're a friend of Bonnie. The one who warned me about her boyfriend that would kick my ass."

"I'm the boyfriend." Damon boasted as the man turned to look at him.

"Ehh she could do better." Damon felt the anger about to rise in him. "But any friend of Bonnie's is a friend of mine."

"How do you know Bonnie?"

"I'm an old friend. We use to stir up a lot of trouble. One time we started a brawl at one of these supernatural bars. Somebody ended burning the whole place down to the ground. The good ole days."

"How did you meet?"

"I met her at a bar. Her name was Blair or something that started with a B. She was depressed and I took her under my wing." The men continued to have a stare down. "Why didn't you just ask Bonnie, unless she doesn't want to tell you because she's embarrassed?"

"Because I'm asking you?" Howard looked around at the group.

"Look man. I don't want any trouble." He said unbuttoning the top button on his suit.

"I want you to tell me what it is that you now do for Bonnie."

"I give her drugs." He disclosed.

"What kind?"

"I can do you one better and give you a sample." He took out a tiny bag with two red pills and threw it at him.

"What are these?"

"Well I call them witches candy. Mostly because only the witches I now buy them."

"What's in them?" Nate asked

"I think Bonnie can tell you that."

"Why would she know?"

"She's the one who created it." Damon glanced down again as he looked at the pills. What the hell kind of stuff was his girlfriend into.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat in the living room as Shirley bought out a tray of tea and treats. "For someone who thinks I'm a monster you sure are being nice to me."<p>

"I didn't say you were one but you do have darkness inside of you. It has bought you pain and its going to continue to bring it to those that you hold close to your heart." Bonnie nodded realizing that Shirley had never actually called her a monster. She had panicked at the way the woman had looked at her. "Alright let's get on with it shall we."

"Right. You told me that I was blocking something away. When you saw whatever it is you saw was the door open."

"No everything I saw was only on the outside."

"Do you know of anyway I could open that door."

"Whatever is behind it you locked away for a reason?"

"Okay can you show me what you saw already?"

"I'll try." Bonnie watched as the psychic in front of her concentrated. There was a five minute silence before Bonnie eyes closed an images started to pour into her head.

She saw an image of a child in a cell, a sign that said now leaving Mystic Falls, VA, her leaving Damon, Her killing Kyle in the woods, Her friends surrounding her on her birthday, spilled blood, Josh's mangled body, Black eyes, Damon screaming at her, watching all her friends leave, her snapping a woman's neck, and her at a gravesite.

"What the hell was that?"

"Well some of them are old memories and others are prediction of the future."

"Who was that little kid?"

"I don't know but you must know who it is if they are in your head."

"So you said some of these memories were old."

"Right?"

"I know the one with Kyle is old. One of them is the day I left Mystic Falls. The one on my birthday is actually from a month or two ago. When I left Damon that was in vegas. The rest of them I don't remember. So they must be from the future."

"I'm sorry." Bonnie knew what she was apologizing for. Everything she saw was bad. Even all the bad things that she saw were from the future. Thing she didn't want happening. "Though I think the one from the gravesite is old?'

"Why do you say that?"

"In the background I saw a huge tree. Well that tree hasn't been there in eight years."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you think you could take me?"

**A/N: So there you have it. Everybody's zoning in on our girls little secret. Bonnie almost killed her friend Meg, Who was Meg talking about? What's in that pill? What's at the grave? So many questions some of which will be answered in the next two or three chapters. So thanks for reading and sorry about any grammar issues. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So here is chap 13. Thanks to all the reviews, alerts, and faves. Sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling errors. Wanted to update since I haven't in a minute. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 13

_ "Grief can't be shared. Everyone carries it alone. His own burden in his own way." ~ Anne Morrow_

"I can't believe that we actually did this." Matt announced looking up from the lap top. He could hear Anna sigh as if she was annoyed with his statement.

"Damon asked me too." She retorted not looking up from her laptop.

"I feel like we're betraying Bonnie. I mean did we have to look up everything instead of just asking her." He answered to the vampire who didn't seem to be paying him much attention.

"Sorry Anna, but I agree with Matt on this one." Jeremy sat up from the couch he was lying on. "Bonnie is like family to us. It just feels weird."

"I for one am okay with this. I love Bonnie but something isn't right with the girl. Maybe now that we know something we can help her." Caroline added and received a glare from Matt and a smile from Anna.

"So we are just going to send whatever we find to Damon?" Matt asked leaning back on his chair.

"Yeah, we're almost done though."

"It doesn't make sense for Bonnie to do all those things without a reason."

"Well hopefully now Damon can get one out of her. We have some pretty damning evidence."

"I don't know. To me it doesn't look like she was doing anything bad at all killing supernatural beings." The blonde hesitated; he still wasn't sure about this whole thing.

Alaric bust into the living room of Jeremy and Anna's home. "What's wrong?"

"Uhh I just found out something about Bonnie. Something I wasn't expecting." Moving towards the center table he placed the folder full of papers down. Scattering them across the table.

"Is it bad?" Caroline worried.

"It's a little bit of both, depending on how you look at it." Alaric said moving to the laptop by Anna. Everyone was crowding around him trying to see what the big deal was.

Once he finished typing and the page was loaded in front of them. "What are we looking at Ric?" Anna asked not sure what type of information he was bringing them.

"Give me one minute." Fast-forwarding the video he stopped. "Who does that look like?"

"It could be anybody."

"Isn't that Bonnie's cousin and that other witch dude. What's his name?"

"Josh." Matt finished. "What are they doing?"

Alaric moved back over to the table, "Seven years ago they lived there and there was a fire." Looking through the papers he scattered, he found what he was looking for. Opening the newspaper they read the headline and a few lines before there was a huge gasped. "Oh my God." Caroline said covering her mouth and backing away.

"Are you sure this is Bonnie?" He showed them another picture of the women with the name Bonnie Bennett under it.

"I could have never seen this coming?" Jeremy backed away.

"Did you know anything about this Matt?"

He looked at all the eyes on him. "I had no idea. She never told me."

"We have to send this to Damon." Anna said taking the laptop from Alaric "How did you find this?"

"Well I just put her name in the database and it popped up on some news sight." Alaric moved to find this cell phone. "I'm going to call Damon. He needs to hear about this." Matt was left looking at the picture in front of him and reading the entry. He wished she'd told him it had gotten this bad because this was bad.

* * *

><p>Damon sat at the bar that apparently was Howie's place of business; he had seen the man make at least 5 transactions since he got here. The group had spread out to search for Bonnie who hadn't returned home last night. It was going on 4 o'clock in the afternoon and no one had heard from her. No voicemails, calls, or text messages. They panicked after hearing about her addiction and went searching for her. Stefan and Elena checked hotels, Meg and Evan checked other bars and clubs, Nate and Jasmine went searching at other known druggie spots to see if she would appear. Tyler had said he'd stay home with Josh and Sarah just in case she came back.<p>

He looked around the bar and it wasn't really crowded but it was getting there. The thoughts in his mind started to wander as the alcohol slid down his throat. How could Bonnie not tell him she was addicted to drugs? How come she didn't come to him? She had chosen to lie instead and Damon hated who it had turned her into. He took another sip of his drink when a woman took a seat next to him. She turned to face him and before she could speak he held his hands up and stopped her.

"Not worth my time. Besides I'm spoken for."

"I know. Bonnie's your girlfriend." He turned his head to get a good look at the women. She had long golden hair and piercing blue eyes. She ordered a coke and rum while he continued to stare her up and down. "Well aren't you going to ask me how I know her?"

"Who are you?"

"That's not important right now. The important thing is that I know some things about your girlfriend that might be able to help you."

"Like what?"

"Like why she got hooked on that stuff in the first place?"

"How would you know that?"

"I'm the reason. Not intentionally but I'll take the credit."

"What did you do?" He said ignoring the bartender who was asking him did he want a refill.

"Let's just say I took something from her. Don't her friends know? I mean it seems pretty obvious if you think about it."

"We don't know anything?"

"Not you or the other ones from Mystic Falls. The ones who where here when it all happened her cousin and boyfriend." Damon's jaws tightened at the mention of Josh. "The ones that if they saw you with me right now would try to kill me."

"Why shouldn't I be trying to kill you right now then?"

"First, because there's so many witnesses. Second, I think you need my help if you don't want you little witch to die."

"What do you want?"

"You'll find out soon enough." She stood up and before disappearing into the now crowded bar she spoke. "By the way my names Alyssa."

Damon turned to the girl who had walked away with a smile on her face. Who the hell was she and how did she know so much.

* * *

><p>Sara flicked through the channels as Josh sat next to her and Tyler on the recliner next to them. "Do you have anything you want to watch?" She asked no one in particular.<p>

"Jersey Shore." Tyler said holding his hands out for the remote that she threw at him. "It reminds me of Bonnie. We would watch it together whenever it came on."

"Are you sure you want to watch it now I mean in the situation that we're in." Sara spoke which caused Josh to get up and stand in the window looking out. She had noticed he would do it every ten minutes since they went out on their hunt for Bonnie. She didn't like it but understood he was worried.

"I feel like I should be out there helping. I mean I'm a wolf we have a great sense of smell and I could track her."

"Yeah but someone has to stay here."

"There are two of you here, so why do we need three people to wait and not do anything." Tyler elaborated. "You know what forget this I'm going to look for her myself."

"You want some company." Josh asked going to grab his jacket.

"I'm sure Tyler could handle it by himself." Sara spoke too quickly getting a glare from Josh.

"The more the merrier." He said.

"I'm going with you then."

"Who's going to be here if Bonnie comes home?" Sara sat up looking between the two.

"Why are you doing this?" Josh inquired causing Tyler to venture off to get his jacket.

"Doing what?" She asked not sure what was wrong.

"You know what. You're trying to keep me from finding Bonnie?"

"I'm not. There's already people looking for her. Why can't you just wait here?" The blonde woman pleaded.

"Because something could be wrong with her and I'd rather be out there trying to help then in here just waiting."

"Well if you go I'm going?" Reaching for her jacket, Josh stopped her.

"Then who's going to be here in case she comes back."

"Tyler can stay."

"Sara, why are you being so childish about this? Bonnie is my friend, why can't I be worried?" he asked sincerely cupping her face in his hands.

"You can worry in here with me."

"I don't want to damn it. If you could stop being so possessive over me and trying to keep me from the people I care about you could see that I'm scared for my friend."

"That's what you think I'm trying to do?" Eyes growing in her head, Sara watched Josh waiting for an answer.

"I do. I think you like having control over me." The blonde sighed grabbing his upper arm.

"I feel like I'm losing you. Ever since she came back you've been drifting away."

"If you were more confident you would know that isn't true."

"So now I'm insecure. You know what fuck it. Go look for her. But when you come back I won't be here."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's either her or me." She backed away crossing her arms as Josh's eyes grew in shock.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I already chose you. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Me or her?"

"You need some time to relax so I'm going with Tyler and hopefully while I'm gone you will reevaluate some things." He followed Ty out the door and Sara began seething.

He didn't want her. He didn't love her like he claimed too. He was still caught up with his witch bitch of an ex. Running upstairs and to their room she took all her clothes and started throwing them in the bag. She was so angry she hadn't realized that she knocked down his safe. She went over to pick it up when something caught her eye. There seemed to be some type of small compartment under where the safe had been. She moved and opened up the space without a second thought.

Placing her hands in, she pulled out a medium sized shoe box. On the top it read Bonnie Bennett. Even the girls name made her blood boil. Ripping the top off, she looked at the items inside the box. She pulled out a CD case. On the cover it said Mix CD for Josh from Bon. The vampire rolled her eyes at the case in her hand as she flipped it over and read the songs on the back. Magic by Colbie Caillat, Can't help falling in love by Ingrid Michealson, Open Your Heart by Madonna and others.

She felt sick to her stomach. How did Josh even fall for this? She looked like some love sick teenage girl. Which, Sara thought, she probably was at the time. Placing it back in the box she took out a few pictures of the two and some with the whole group. Then a velvet box made her heart catch in her throat.

"Please don't be what I think this is." Opening up the box she gasped and covered her mouth. The green emerald cut jewel sat on a white gold band, with accent diamonds. It was beautiful and simple, it kind of reminded Sara of Bonnie. She couldn't believe he was going to marry her. Her heart not being able to handle this revelation, she threw the whole box against the wall and sobbed as she bought her legs to her chest.

Through her blurred eyes a piece of paper caught her attention. It looked like parts of it had been burned, picking it up the top read _Certificate of Death_. Looking over the paper certain letters still where intact, she still couldn't read the whole name. She was getting ready to grab the other sheet when the door opened. Sara looked up to see a pint of ice cream and two spoons in Josh's hands.

"Look I didn't mean—" He stopped when he looked around his room. Her clothes had been thrown in the suitcase on the bed. He then noticed her sitting at the foot of the bed with a piece paper in her hand.

"What the hell did you do?" He screamed rushing over to her and grabbing the paper out of her hand. Picking up the box he began to put the items back in.

"You were going to marry her?"

"You shouldn't have gone through my stuff."

"I had to get answers somehow because no one was giving me any?"

"You went too far?"

"Were you going to marry her?"

"It doesn't matter." Trying to ignore the woman, he continued picking up the items.

"Who is Lydia?" Josh stopped and looked up at her with unforgiving eyes. "Was she your girlfriend before Bonnie?" Breathing in deeply and out. He placed the box down and turned to look at her.

"I guess I should tell you now." She turned to him as Josh began speaking.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me stay the night."<p>

"No problem." Shirley had took the blanket she folded and placed it back on the couch.

"I can't go back until I know more answers and why there seems to be a blank spot in my head." The witch stared at the woman waiting for her to say something.

"We should start making our way to the grave it's going to be getting dark soon." Bonnie grabbed her keys and got into the car following the woman.

They arrived to the grave after a 45 minute drive. "I still don't remember this place."

"Maybe when we see whatever we are here to see it'll come rushing back." They walked until they got to the spot where the tree was suppose to be, "Look around and see if anything stands out." Bonnie strode through some of the tombstones and none of the names stuck out to her.

"Bonnie? I think I found something." She could hear the woman's faint voice.

The witch came rushing over to the psychic who stood staring at the site. "What?" She looked at the grave and read the stone

HERE LIES

LYDIA C.W. BENNETT

DAUGHTER

JULY 20, 2004- JANUARY 5, 2005

Bonnie could feel something happening but she didn't know what. "Is that who I think it is?" Shirley glanced at the witch to see if anything was happening.

"I don't know I don't remember her." Silence filled the air as Bonnie stared at the stone. She couldn't speak as a creeping sensation filled her.

"I think she's your daughter."

**A/N: So Bonnie had a baby girl who she lost at five months. I guess everyone is starting to put the pieces together in this story but there are still a few hidden surprises so stay tuned.**


End file.
